Kamen Rider (And to an extent other Toku series) Loops
by jxz
Summary: The Kamen Riders, Super Sentai, and other Toku heroes have entered the Loops! wackiness ensues. Also, Tsukasa being a multiversal chew toy can be common. Compilation of Loops from the Thread of the same name in SpaceBattles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Very Welcome to Kamen Rider (and to an extent other Toku series) Loops' compilation! Before we start, I want to explain something: This is not my idea. In fact, unlike my other stories, this is a compilation of Loops from Spacebattles, in the style of Saphroneth's MLP Loops._**

**_Now, let's get down to buisness, with the Rules of the Loops:_**

**_One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping._**

**_There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one._**

**_The standard pattern for a Loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it._**

**_To be Awake is to be aware of the Time Loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)_**

**_The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started Looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular Loop._**

**_Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a Loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality._**

**_Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)_**

**_Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy._**

**_Well, that's all for now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>1.1 (dwennon)<p>

This loop was looking to end up one of his most miserable yet, thought Inui.

First most of his would be friends and allies nowhere to be found, then the Faiz gear got too damaged to use, next Smart Brain spreading some new drug that was secretly to try and increase Orphonoch numbers, Psyga and Orga active, Shocker active, and to compound all of that Ryuuki's rider war and Blade's battle royale were in full swing with him being one of the only people involved that cared.

Inui knew deep down, this was all Decade's fault, somehow, someway.

"Inui Takumi, come and meet your fate and die like the dog you are!" shouted an Accel Mode Kamen Rider Delta backed by a squad of Riotroopers that somehow had blaster modes of their own.

_'Well, at the least I have a new belt to fight with...'_ Inui thought to himself before puling out what would look like to most an over sized usb, with a red belt buckle appearing.

"Henshin!" Inui shouted before hitting the button on the usb.

*click*

_**"FENRIR!"**_

* * *

><p>1.2 (dwennon)<p>

Gentaro had seen time repeat itself again and again, each time starting roughly on his first day at Amanogawa High. Also the start of his tour as Kamen Rider Fourze and all the adventure his friends and him would have.

The first time Gentaro went back he was confused fro a while then went to see all of his friends, non of them seemed to remember any of there adventures in the kamen rider club, And they all seemed to be back to being how they were before, this gave Gentaro pause for a few moments then his thoughts turned to either getting back to his time or trying to reconnect with his erstwhile friends.

"Ah man." Gentaro sighed. He just finished fighting the Taurus, Scorpio, and Cancer Zodiarts alongside having to make sure no one else was hurt after they started forcing switches on students against there will.

Since he put trying to return to his time on the backburner after three or so loops and refocusing to befriending everyone and stopping the zodiarts again things seemed mostly better at first. While Shin stayed on the football team the majority of the team ended up helping out same with JK and Miu's groups. They were even able to get Ohsugi-sensei as an ally much earlier.

However The horoscopes seemed to be reacting to this less than favorably, after awhile. Forcing people to use a zodiarts switch against their will, forcing the school and the surrounding area into lock down under their control, seemingly random attacks on innocent people, and at least one attack on a hospital. Not long after that some group called Foundation-X started to show up and things started to get even worse with new monsters that weren't around the last few times and these weird guys in strange costumes that helped the new monsters.

One of the few saving graces was the Kougami foundation sending help in the form of two Kamen Rider Birth's and some equipment so some of the non riders could defend themselves better.

And it all looked to be getting even crazier in the near future.

* * *

><p>1.3 (OathToOblivion)<p>

Hidari Netto sighed. It was a slow day today at the Narumi Detective Agency in Fuuto City, which meant he got to do boring stuff like filing taxes. Luckily, the annoyance known as Narumi Akiko was off renovating her apartment, so at least there was that. Just as he was picking up an old case file to review, a knock was heard on the door. Looking at it in curiosity, he grabbed his fedora and went to the door, opening it to reveal the sisters Sakurai Meiru and Roll, better known by their nicknames of Queen and Elizabeth.

"What brings you ladies here?" asked the self-styled hard-boiled detective. The Sakurai siblings looked a little frantic, as if they had just run from something. But what could be after them?

"Netto-kun! You have to hide us! There's a Dopant after us!" cried the distraught Meiru.

The detective in black reacted in shock. "What?! Why would a Dopant come after you girls?!"

Roll shook her head. "We don't know! But he's been chasing after us for the past hour! We think he's...!"

Suddenly, a shout was heard from outside. "GUUUUUUUUUTS!"

Netto facepalmed. "I assume that's him?" he asked. The two nodded in fear. He sighed. "Alright then. Go hide in the hanger. Oi, Phillip! We've got a Dopant outside." A piece of the wall that was being used as a hat rack opened to reveal that it was actually a door. Queen and Elizabeth rushed into the back as Netto's partner, Sonozaki Saito, commonly known by his nickname of Phillip in these parts, exited.

Saito chuckled. "This has been a pretty interesting Loop so far, hasn't it, Lan?" the person who was known in their Home Loop as said.

The person usually known as Lan Hikari smiled. "Yeah, I guess it has, Hub. Remind me to thank to Django for teaching us how to make a subspace pocket one of these days, would you? These Gaia Memories are pretty cool." he asked of the person who was usually his brother.

Phillip nodded. "Of course." He then turned to the door. "Shall we?" he asked of his partner, holding up what appeared to be a Green USB Drive with a C emblazoned on it.

Netto nodded, bringing out a Black USB with a J on it. "Of course. Ikuze, aibou (Let's go, partner)," he said, withdrawing a Red and Black object from his jacket and putting it on his waist, a strap moving around it and holding steady. An identical device then shimmered into existence on Phillip's waist.

Phillip then hit the button on his USB.

_**CYCLONE!**_

Netto then hit the button on his own.

_**JOKER!**_

"Henshin!"

* * *

><p>1.4 (kage15oni)<p>

It was Unidentified Life Form #14, aka Me-Badjisu-Ba, aka the Hornet Grongi's turn to play the murder game as he flew the skies of Tokyo. He smirked as he saw what he presumed to be his first victim. As he prepared to make his first kill, unlike the Zu-clan that got wiped out before the game could even commence, A shot from Kuuga Rising Pegasus put an end to him before he could even blink.

Result- Grongi kill-12, Human kill-0.

Unidentified Life From #36, aka Me-Garima-Ba aka, Mantis Grongi, blinked in confusion at the emptiness of the subway. The Tokyo Subway was usually crowded to the brim with Linto (humans) every day (which is why she chose it as the theme of game), why was it deserted on the very day it's her turn to play the game?

'Oh, wait, there was one linto on the bench there. Maybe-'

These thoughts were cut shot when the guy on the bench turned into Kuuga Rising Dragon and wracked her over the head with his harbert.

Result-Grongi kill-34, Human kill-still 0.

Unidentified Life Form #46, aka Go-Gadoru-Ba, aka Rhino Beetle Grongi, marched into the Linto warriors(Police) headquarters, determined to be the Grongi that FINALLY scored at least one kill on the Lindos.

He had good word that Kuuga had earlier reverted to his white form allowing him at least 2 hours to slaughter without interruption.

Imagine his surprise when he saw an armored Linto similar to Kuuga waiting for him.

"Kuuga?"

"Nope." said the armored man as he aim his mini-gun at the Grongi. "Its G-3 mother#$%."

Result-Grongi kill-44, Human kill-still 0.

Later, Godai Yusuke let out an uncharacteristic smirk when Ichiro gave him the news of G-3's victory. Only Unidentified Life Form #0 was left, if he could finally have zero casualty achievement against even him, maybe he could finally escape this hellish time loop.

* * *

><p>1.5 (dwennon)<p>

For Shinji it looked like it was going to be another bloody rider war.

Only this time no rider had died yet, and so far seven of the riders not counting himself were active. It was strange to see Scisors here, like this, fighting other riders like Gai and Imperer.

One of the good things though was He was able to make an alliance with Femme, Raia, Knight, and the alternatives. Other then that the fighting dragged on.

Until one day new riders appeared, and none of them had contract monsters. One of them seemed to have a bar code as part of his mask.

"So this is another world home to a Ryuuki, gotta say it's not as nice as the other two I've been to." Said the man who was the barcoded rider suddenly appearing behind Shinji.

"Huh!" Shinji gasped in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Normally a passing through Kamen Rider, but for now I'm here to tell you what's going on and make sure you know what's up. Have you noticed time seems to reset after so long? And has nothing to do with how event's would normally played out."

Shinji was surprised at this, so far no one else remembered when everything changed back to the beginning it had only happened a little more than a baker's dozen so far but still, this was very surprising for the contract rider.

Seeing Shinji's look of surprise the barcoded rider smirked. "I thought so. You see, right now the universe is damaged, and to try and save it beings of a greater number of dimensions than us have decided to use a fail safe. That fail safe can be summed up as these time loops. Now you are gonna be stuck here most of these loops, things may change occasionally but don't worry. The people up top know what they're doing. Now I'm going to leave this world in a few days, if you have any questions feel free to ask. And also here's a list of things to never try doing, or else something very bad will happen, and here's a card to contact me if you really need some help after I leave." Said the barcoded rider while handing the 600 page journal and business card to Shinji.

As the rider was about to leave Shinji looked at the business card and so no name, so shouted out to the still name less rider "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Oh yes," smirked the rider before answering,"I am Tsukasa, better known as Kamen Rider Decade."

* * *

><p>1.6 (dwennon)<p>

Looking back on it all that was a pretty stupid idea, Tsukasa thought to himself as he was about to begin a supposed safe mode/punishment loop.

Tsukasa had decided to gather some of the other awake riders to see some of the things they could pull off."Okay Shinji I want you to use strange vent on Kenzaki's 10 of spades while he uses it on Takmui's accel mode. Let's see if we can't make something faster than Clock Up."

While most of the other riders looked bored, Takmui looked worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea Tsukasa, didn't that list you give us explicitly say no time travel?"

"Yes it did, but we're not time travelling. We are just going to create a time dilation field, amplify it, and then see what the effects on someone already massively accelerated is. If it works we should have the beginnings of a decent ability to use against worms or a potentially awake Kabuto, Sasword, or the hyper kabuto zector. You should all know how bad the last time one of them was when they were just aware." Everyone shuddered at that, none of them would look at ramen the same again.

Deciding Tsukasa made an at least okay point Takmui decided to at least give it a try."Are you at least sure about the math here?"

"Well the only issue should be the Strange Vent, but we do know it has some ability to copy undead cards and use their abilities as Advent Cards. So it should work, and as long as it doesn't end up as a time vent somehow we should be fine."

"Alright." Takumi said with less reservation than before.

Tsukasa seeming very confident said, "Okay men, let's do this."

And do it they did. The problem ended up being when Tsukasa ended up jinxing them. After Shinji used his strange vent card something unfortunate happened. The card ended up as time vent...Tsukasa could see far far too much before everything went negative plaid...

'huh. that's an interesting color scheme.' Tsukasa thought as everything ended.

Takmui would never forgive Tsukasa for sending him into a loop of Eiken mixed with Ravenloft. Tsukasa however would go somewhere worse. So much worse.

Tsukasa found himself in an empty void with some sort of holographic interface prompting him to make a character. He had never heard of this game before, and could barely make out the name. It was in English five characters long, and he could recognize the F at the beginning.

Deciding to just jump right in Tsukasa started to build his character, with horrible surprises before the game actually begun. With surprises like - "...what circumference?!"

So began Tsukasa's first punishment/safe mode loop. It would haunt him for many loops to come.

When Tsukasa returned to the regular loops he was extremely traumatized, almost catatonic even.

Natsumi was the first to find him. "Tsukasa? Tsukasa what's wrong? Tsukasa?!"

After giving no response for a few minutes Natsumi started to beocme worried and called her grandfather. "Jji-san! Come quick! Something's wrong with Tsukasa!"

* * *

><p>1.7<p>

Haruto sighed.

He knew that some day the loop where he would become a girl would come.

He knew that he would end into a magical girl loop someday.

He didn't like becoming a Magical girl.

He didn't like becoming a Magical girl, with Kosuke as his/her partner, and WizarDragon and Beast Chimera as their pets.

He didn't like to confront Wiseman, Gremlin, Medusa, Phoenix and Koyomi as enemies, who wanted the world barren and without life, or flowers.

He didn't like all of those things...

Bu he liked to kick their asses. And if that meant becoming a magical girl...

He lifted his/her transformation object.

**_PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!_**

* * *

><p>1.8<p>

Haruto was happy. He found that Kosuke, Mayu, Fueki and Koyomi were Awake. Which meant that the Phantoms wouldn't be a trouble that loop, and instead they would wait for the thing with the Akumaizers.

So, when he was called to the ring store, he was a bit confused.

"Hey, guys. I just bought some-"

"Plain sugar donuts, we know." Koyomi said. "You always buy that. Anyway, come here."

"Why? is there something?" Haruto asked. "Is not Helheim again, right?"

"Nah, I'm sure that Helheim is being destroyed by Hibiki and OOO right now." Kosuke said.

"Then? what is-"

Haruto stopped talking when he saw the white portal in front of the four mages.

"Oh, no..."

**"I beg of you..."**

"Please, no..."

**"My servant that exists in the vast universe..."**

"Last loop I replaced Rito! Please, no!" Haruto shouted. At his side, the three mages were starting to shake. They didn't like that loop that much either. Fueki was only confused.

**"Heed my call, I wish for the bottom of my heart..."**

That was when the five mages were attracted to the portal, like if they were metal attracted to a magnet. "This is going to suck, right?" Fueki asked. "I've only heard about this loop from Koyomi, so..."

"yes, Fueki..." Mayu said.

**"Answer to my guidance and appear!"**

"This isn't going to be pretty." the three baseline mages and the baseline homunculus said, before being sucked into the portal.

* * *

><p>"... I'm not going to kiss all of them!" Louse shouted.<p>

"...I... I..." Professor Colbert didn't know what to say. Neither did the other students. Kirche tried to say something about Zero, but wasn't heard by anyone.

"Good job, Koyomi." Haruto sighed. "And you too, Louise."

"Hey! I don't control who I summon, ok?!" the Valiere shouted.

"And how I was going to know that would be a summoning portal?" Koyomi asked. "I usually Awake after she kisses me."

"...I really need to read the Hub for this loop, I'm confused." Fueki said.

"You and me." Mayu said.

"Can someone remember me if his world has mayonnaise?"

* * *

><p>1.9<p>

Momotaros didn't like it.

He was now a human, in a train, along with the other Taros. Ryuutaros and Kintaros were now female, for some reason. The conductor wasn't Owner, but it was as weird as him, with a level of added creepiness from the monkey puppet in his hand. Hana was there too, but it seemed she was Unawake.

She also looked like a weird toy with very slight hints of sexy doll. Weird.

They hadn't found Ryoutaro, but there was the more important problem that was their memories... Or lack of them, for that matter. It seemed their baseline selves lost their entire memories before.

and they were (Maybe) dead. And they were now Sentai.

'At least I can keep a henshin power related to trains this time.' the (usually) red oni thought, as he confronted the "Duel Shadow" monster. A monster that liked duels was more than enough to make him happy.

* * *

><p>"Huh. So, Momotaros?" Gaim asked ToQ#1.<p>

"Heh. I was so obvious?" the red Sentai asked.

"Well, for one, Right doesn't jump to the Inves, and slash him with two swords, then kick the Badan mole to Helheim and close the Crack."

"Well, sue me for enjoying myself." Momotaros said, as he returned to normal. At the same time, Kouta released his Suika and Melon Energy Lockseeds from his belt.

"Anyway, Mai's Awake this loop. She wants to go with you guys. Can she?" the Orange-themed Rider asked.

"As long as she don't start another dance battle with Ryuu, she can." Momotaros said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.1 - Yeah, an Orphnoch with a Gaia Memory... Only good things can come from this.<strong>_

_**1.2 - Oh, Gentaro, you have so much to learn...**_

_**1.3 - The Two-in-One Net Navi! ... Wait...**_

_**1.4 - Poor Yuusuke... But it was funny.**_

_**1.5 - Shinji meets Tsukasa. And his first Rider outside of the ones in his Rider War, for that matter.**_

_**1.6 - I'm very scared to know where he ended...**_

_**1.7 - And Mayu was Moonlight. And Fueki was Sabaku. A weird familiar reunion ensued in front of Haruto's eyes.**_

_**1.8 - Familiar of Wizard, Almost-All Wizard Riders' Edition.**_

_**1.9 - I am sure things wouldn't end horribly with Momotaros having imagination based powers. (thanks to dwennon for this punchline!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

2.1

"You... stormed all your way through Yggrdrasil, destroyed the Scalar System, closed our main Crack, and knocked and robbed the Kurokage Troops... Only to do what?" Shin-Zangetsu asked, his right eye twitching at the insanity the Gaim Rider had said.

"You heard me. A Dance-off." Gaim tried his best not to laugh as he said the words. "If you win, I'll step aside and let you gys do whatever you want. If I win, though, you stop sending our troops to destroy me, and all Yggdrasil will help me to find the Overlords to try to stop Helheim."

"The Over-what?"

Gaim sighed. He didn't remember that, by this time, Takatora didn't know anything about the Overlords. "It doesn't matter right now. Do you accept?"

"if that means you will stop interfering with Yggdrasil's plans, I accept." the Melon Rider said.

"Alright. I'll tell your brother the place and the hour. Enjoy practicing with him!" Without anything else, he opened a Crack with a Himawari Lockseed and escaped throught the Helheim Forest, leaving a very, very confused Takatora.

"... Mittzusane... What?"

Kouta was, right now, with the other Beat and Armored Riders (Except Takatora and Micchy, and including Hase) in the Rainbow Line. Who could think Takatora had so awesome movements?

"I told you. When you're traveling with Right, Takatora has always sweet moves." Mai said.

"I know, I know." Kouta said. Behind him, Kaito chuckled at the idiocy of the Anchor Rider.

* * *

><p>2.2 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

Kota cursed whatever deity causing this FUBAR loop. Evil Mai he could handle. Badass!Hase loop ? No problem. A loop where Oren is a Military Dictator akin to Hitler? Pfft, Kachidoki arms showed him why it got that name. However, nothing ever prepared him for this loop though.

It all started when his sister answered the doorbell.

"Is this Kazuraba residence?" it was a smooth professional tone of an elegant adult woman, dressed in a formal suit with shoulder length black hair.

"Yes?"

"Is there a 'Kazuraba Kota' here?"

"He's over there, by the couch. might I ask what is your business with him?"

That woman took a deep breath; removing her sunglasses, revealing…a familiar face, but he never saw her before in any loop, who was she? But unfortunately the answer soon came to him.

"My name is Takatora Kureshima and I understand that from both of our parents will states that we are to be….Engaged?"

_' .FUCK.'_

Kota resisted the urge to go to Helheim Forest and party hard with the Overlords.

He needed to get smashed.

* * *

><p>2.3 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

"I'm going to destroy the Scalar System!" Kota proclaimed to Takatora.

"I told you already, Yggdrasil is the last hope of humanity." Takatora replied coldly.

"It seems further words are meaningless….Henshin!" Kota transformed to his Jinba Lemon form.

Takatora grunted, pulling his Genesis Driver and preparing to transform, but suddenly music started on their PA.

_Don't Say No! Just Live More!_

He raised an eyebrow, Gaim shrugged.

"It works for Kyoryuger."_ 'Daigo better be right on this.'_

* * *

><p>2.4 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

_**Heisei vs Showa**_

_**Kamen rider Taihen**_

Decade sighed.

The Showa Rider were unbrainwashed in this loop. But they decided to go on with it anyway, to teach their Kouhais "Back in my age, we never had super form. Except maybe Stronger but even then it only adds some stripes in his chest".

Kuuga Pegasus approached. "J has become a giant again."

The Heisei Riders groaned.

Decade intervened, complaining would get them nowhere. "Okay everyone, how many artillery do we have? G3-X? G4? Kaixa? Delta?"

They shook their heads. "Spent."

_'Well crap.'_ "Okay, how about giant robots".

Gaim answered sheepishly. "Well, the Super Sentais have refused to help us this loop. And Skyrider scrapped my Suika Lockseed."

_'That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear...'_ "Anybody else got suggestions?" The ground were shaking, J was close.

"Well…."

"Spit it out Kaito". Tsukasa was in no mood for games.

"Speaking about giant robots reminds me of one of my treasure…"

_LATER_

"By the forces of thunder and lightning, MAKE THE HEISEI RIDERS GROW!"

* * *

><p><em>Alternate Ending<em>

"Haruto, haven't you got the Big Spell?"

Wizard blinked owlishly inside his own helmet.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>2.5 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

_**Surprise Transformation! Kazuya Taki is a Kamen Rider?**_

Kazuya Taki blinked. The World finally came into view around to him.

He was on a bridge. He wore the clothes of a samurai. Hayato Ichimonji was beside him.

This place…

A mother-daughter pair was running up to their location. Chasing them were Gel-Shocker monsters Nameku-Jikinoko and Eido-Kuga

Now he remembered; he was Looping.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Ichimonji suddenly called out "How dare you come out, Nameku-Jikinoko, Eido-Kuga!" He smirked "You panic-spreading Bandits! Can't you see this belt?"

Nameku-Jikinoko charged, but it was too late.

"Henshin!"

Kamen Rider #2 immediately counterattacked, twisting Nameku-Jikinoko's arms.

Eido-Kuga about to assist Nameku-Jikinoko, but Taki threw his straw hat at him.

"Your opponent is me," Taki said as he pulled a Lost Driver from his Pocket.

Eido-Kuga blinked in confusion.

'Heh, maybe those Heisei Kids aren't so bad after all,' Taki thought as he pressed his Gaia Memory.

**_SKULL!_**

"Henshin."

**_SKULL!_**

Black armor formed around him, ending with a white scarf.

The sound of cricket chirps filled his ears.

'Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?'

Kamen Rider #2 and Nameku-Jikinoko had stopped fighting, staring at him in awe.

'Oh, that's why…'

Taki cleared his throat, "Now, Count Up your Crimes!"

* * *

><p>2.6<p>

"Hello?" Akiko called from the outside of the door of his father's buissness.

The door opened, and she entered. She looked at the two beings in front of her, sitting at each side of the english-themed officine.

"Hello? I'm-"

"If I have to guess, You're Akiko Narumi, daughter of our boss Sokichi." The fedora-wearing man in the left said.

"How do you know that, Shotaro?" The one in the right asked, his eyes never leaing the book in his hand.

"Elementary, my dear Philip. The boss showed me once a photo of his little daughter. Using the deductive reasoning, and the form of the skull of the girl in the image, I can trace her growing to this girl's face and physonomy."

"Uh.. What?" Akiko asked, confused.

"Wow! I may have never noticed it! Shotaro, you're a genius!" Philip shouted.

* * *

><p>"...Guys, I'm Awake." Wakana said.<p>

"I tried to stop them with that, but they refuse to hear." Ryu said. Right now, the two-in-one Kamen Rider was attacking the entire Sonozaki family (minus Wakana), with Shadow Clones (Shotaro had called them a thing he learned from some monks in Futo some years ago). Thus far, they had defeated Taboo, Smilodon and Nazca. Only Terror was left, who, ironically, was pissing himself in terror. Wakana held her laugh at seeing her father pissing while in his Dopant form.

"H-How did you..." Ryuube asked.

"Can I, Shotaro?" Philip asked his other half. A few seconds later, he continued. "Elementary, my dear father."

"F-Father?!"

"Let me finish, please. Anyway, We saw some things in some of the Gaia Memories on the Dopants we defeated. Cat hair, and human white hair."

"Also, the Gaia Memories had a faint smell to a parfume a very well-known radio star uses." Shotaro coninued, looking at Wakana, who made her best "shocked/ashamed" impresion. "We traced the three clues to the only family who's known to have a cat, and a well-known star in their family." He said, as he reached closer to Ryuube. His Gaia Memory powers were now affecting himself, and he saw the Rider as a fusion of two hideous Dopants.

"Now.. Count Up your Sins!"

* * *

><p>"You know, this is just a bad joke." Ryu said, seeing at CycloneGoldJokerXtreme destroying the Utopia Dopant in a flash.<p>

"I told them." Wakana said, now in her ClydollXtreme form. At her side, Akiko, as Skull stood, clearly annoyed, even with her face hidden behind her mask.

"And this, good boy, is how you destroy a monster that has power over reality." Shotaro said.

"Wow, you're amazing, Shotaro! How did you discover who was the Utopia Dopant?!" Philip asked.

"Well, Elementary, my dear Philip-"

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS ENOUGH!" Akiko shouted, picking her slip, and putting the Skull Memory in the Maximum Slot.

**_SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

"SKULL PUNISHER SLIP!" She shouted, jumping to the two-in-one Kamen Rider.

In that moment, they knew they may had gone a little too far.

* * *

><p>2.7 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

_**Kotaro Minami, RPG Edition**_

"Accept our offer , Kamen Rider Black, and we shall increased your power hundredfold!" General Jark voiced boomed in the room.

Kotaro Minami blinked, apparently he looped to a moment before his evolution to RX.

_'I wonder...',_ Kotaro thought deviously.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Debris was everywhere, the smell of burning metal filled the air, cry of pain was heard from various location.<p>

In the middle of it all, a man stood.

"You..! How dare...!"

Kotaro raised an eyebrow. "Hmph, did you honestly think a Kamen Rider will be easily tempted, General Dasmader? Or should I call you Crisis Emperor?"

The man's eyes widened in shock.

Kotaro hold his laughter, remembering what lead to this event.

In a loop where he was born in the future, he got himself addicted to playing Dragon Age.

And it inspired him to GRIND.

LOOT.

PERSUADE.

BRIBE, you get the drill.

After Crisis increased his power he immediately backstabbed them, killing anyone who has knowledge about his modification and erased the data.

He looted the dead Generals. After all, Bosses have better loot.

He passed that annoying floating robot on the way to exit, it was surprised why the killswitch they installed did not work.

B-h Please.

He had the Kingstone secretly built countermeasure against...unsavoury things during his modification.

Not that he was gonna mention it.

He slammed the robot to a nearby wall, crushing it and jumped from the exit into cold space.

Then he absorbed the sun's energy... For The Win.

He landed, evolved, built a safe house.

Crisis Empire sendt many monster later, which he maimed, killed, looted.

He crafted new weapon from the material he...gathered.

Heck, he even built a FRICKIN' Beam Cannon in Acrobatter.

Several High-Grade laser beam later and the Crisis Fortress exploded beautifully.

A snarl garnered his attention, he'll have to reminiscence later. Right now he have to fight Crisis Emperor's Avatar.

"RX-Red Wyvern Battlizer!"

A Robotic Red Wyvern detached itself to form RX's armor and weapon.

Dasmader's look when his opponent pulled out a sword as big as scyscraper.

PRICELESS.

* * *

><p>2.8 (KevinConvoy)<p>

Some people have a problem falling asleep while driving. Today Mamoru Chiba was having… other issues.

Like waking up.

"Crap Crap crap!" Tree, Bush, old lady, treeeeee! *SCREEEEEECH*

"Ibuki, are you ok? We nearly crashed."

* * *

><p><em>'Ok. Take in surrounding, on bike, small female arms beside me, and a quick look in the rear view.'<em>

...

_'That's not Usagi… or Chibi. Lord why is it always young women… Akira, her names Akira and I'm...'_

* * *

><p>"We have to hurry there still an attack going on."<p>

_'Ok, memories starting to come in... Youma, no Makamou. I can deal with monsters.'_

"Yeah sorry, just hold on a bit", came the reply as they got back on the road.

"Are you lost? cause that would be as bad as Hibiki sempai gets."

_'Ryoga's here? no, no memories are giving me that... an older man. Solid, Dependable… Trained very well.'_

"No, of course not Akira, just give me the directions again just to be on the safe side." he told her.

_'Loop memories are telling me to feel the eyeroll behind me.'_

Thankfully by the time they arrived a lot more memories have filtered in.

Mamoru pondered as he and Akira pull up to lake.

_'Looks like I was adopted this time by a fairly high up couple. The Car crash was caused by these Kaijin...'_

He glaced at his phone. The date was just before the dark kingdom shows up normally.

Mamoru… no Ibuki, remember finally adopted this time, he thought, this was going to be so sweet.

"Kamen indeed", he muttered under his breath. Oh the looks on the Outer's faces, always with a smart remark about how weak he was, how they had to "protect" the prince. _'No matter what, I am going to train and keep this. Time to up the ante.'_

"Ibuki" brought up the whistle with the demons face up to his lips.

And blew. _"Henshin."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>2.1- Takatora, master of dancing.<em>**

**_2.2 - And Takatora, Kouta's fiance. One of he weirdest things I've read this side of the Loops._**

**_2.3 - Because Theme Music Power Up gives you 80% chance of winning. (Punchline from My_Name_Is...)_**

**_2.4 - And here, Kaito shows why a thief is sometimes needed, and why Tsukasa is a smart guy... Even if he's the multiverse's chew toy._**

**_2.5 - The guy comes from Kamen Rider Spirits, a manga which I sadly can't find._**

**_2.6 - Sherock Shotaro._**

**_2.7 - The Son of the Sun was really occupied that loop._**

**_2.8 - As for henshin, Blame Decade, I know I do. (Punchline from KevinConvoy.)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_3.1_

Rita was happy. Finally, she had escaped from her banishement!

"Now, everything will be-Huh?" She stopped, when she saw what was coming to her.

"NOW, MEGAZORD!" Five voices were heard.

It was the only thing Rita heard, before being smashed into a pulp by the Samurai Megazord.

* * *

><p><em>Alternative end:<em>

"Oh, welcome." A dark horse with wings and a horn said. At her side, a kid with a weird mask and a Black knight were playing cards. "You are bad and want to conquer Earth?"

Rita nodded. The Black Knight sighed. "Take a number. Tirek is trying now. If he fails, it's Skull Kid's turn, and then is Nightmare Moon's."

"And you?" The witch asked, confused.

"Nah, I was already defeated. I came after this Eggman fellow was defeated. By the way, I'm Golbez."

"...Rita Repulsa." Rita said.

Behind her, Luna/Nightmare Moon was trying not to laugh too much. This Loop would be really interesting.

* * *

><p><em>3.2 (My_Name_Is...)<em>

Ray Bramasakti sighed. Another Loop. Another World.

It seemed that he was in another world.

There was no interdimensional criminal organization here. But humanoid animal creature popped-up occasionally to murder people.

Like this one.

"Rena run!"

The monster made a hand sign, and a blue halo and a staff appeared.

_**"Berubah! Satria Garuda, Bima!"**_

The monster gave him a confused look **"Agito?!"**

_**"Henshin!"**_

A gold warrior appeared beside Ray. He was about to attack the unknown before he realized Ray's existence.

**"Huh? Agito?"**

Ray sighed. _'it looks like this loop Super Hero is not awake.'_

"He's coming!" Ray reminded him of the unknown.

"Oh! Right!" Agito shift into his fighting stance.

Oh well, at least Unknowns don't have minions.

* * *

><p><em>3.3 (KevinConvoy)<em>

_Inside a series of high tech equip caverns underneath a burgeoning metropolis..._

"Father!, they've escaped." A young woman told her father with some urgency.

"Are you sure?" an older but fit man in a partial military cuts responded. the young woman nodded her affirmative. Reaching into a protected safe, he brought out and opened up a file marked Top Secret. "It's time to bring them in."

* * *

><p>Next, we cut to a young man, piloting a semi-futuristic plane, whirling and twirling in the air.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give to Victor Stone, The sky cowboy!" a loud speaker shouted over an applauding crowd. He was startled by two men in black suitscoming up to him as he signed autographs.

"Victor Stone, If you please."

* * *

><p>At the tops of a mountain, more appeared. As we see a darker skinned Greek beauty finally scales the top of a cliff.<p>

"Ms. Donna Troy, we're with Wayne Foundation and we would dearly like you to come with us..if you're up to some excitement."

* * *

><p>A few men in black appear at a water park, waiting for a certain man to come out of the water.<p>

"Garth Lee, can you please come with us." is said by... well, you can guess by now.

* * *

><p>And of course…<p>

* * *

><p>Awakening can be a joy or a pain. A lot depends on where you're at and where you just came from. However being surrounded by fire …normally not a good thing.<p>

_'Ok, keep calm first off, I'm wearing a fire-suit. And I have a child in my arms. First things first, save the child, figure out where or when I am.'_

"Hold on tight, kid time to get out of here." The fireman told the small child huddling next to him._ 'Ok... got to find an exit, and quickly- Wait, what's that?'_ The young man now noticed someone- No, something at the end of the hallway. Some of or laughing creature. _'Great... some crazy arsonist meta or monster. Time to roll.'_ The young man then spotted a window and after a quick check noticed the height.

"HOLD ON!" the young man then lept out of the window, twisting and falling with a unique grace, landing on the ground, almost none the worse for wear.

Setting the child down and doing a quick check on them, the fireman was pushed aside by a young woman, quickly taking the child from his hands.

"Don't worry, I'm a paramedic, I can take it from here." She told him to calm him down.

_'wait... is that Helena? have to admit, looks cute in that little outfit.'_

I know this is a bad time." Helena asks after making sure the child is seen to, "but Richard Carter Grayson, could you please come with me."

after a quick view of the series of caves the group was all brought to. the four young people were harried into an office where the young woman, Helena, stood next to another gentleman. One Dick finds incredibly familiar.

"Afternoon, you may have heard of me, I am Bruce Wayne. Time is of the essence so please hold your questions for just a few more minutes."

"5000 years ago this part of the world was inhabited by evil spirits, demons if you will, their only purpose was to destroy and conquer. Luckily, there was a mighty Wizard strong enough to conquer them. Finally, the demons were captured and entombed, but we always feared one they would escape and return to Bludhaven Bay." Wayne explained as he turned his attention to some nearby screens filled with a series of pictures of an open set of ruins.

"It would seem our fears have come true. Just hours ago some nomads have found the tomb and released the demons back into our world" Wayne grabbed a briefcase and brought it over the table.

"Lightspeed has developed Technology and highly sophisticated weapons we believe can stop them. Due to your skills you've been chosen to use weapons to defend the city."

"To become Lightspeed Power Rangers." He said as he opened up the case to show a series of strange hand sized objects.

"You built this whole bat cavern system to get the four us to fight off some ancient demons?" The tall beauty Donna Troy stated.

"I wouldn't put it that simply but yes." Commander Wayne replied.

"Cool."

"OK, that's it, you're crazy and I'm out of here!" Victor shoutd, standing up from the table.

"Wait, I seen it, in the fire, when I was saving that girl. He was one of them, one of the demons." Richard said, trying his best to show the truth in his eyes.

"There's five of them." the young woman beside Wayne said.

Wayne pointed out "I know, Helena, for 18 years I've been training you for this, it's yours..if you want it."

"Sir, we've gotten new reports!" a voice cuts in over speaker, "the monster is attacking again!"

The scenes now on the monitors showed fire and destruction in the middle of Bludhaven.

'Alright, I admit," Richard Grayson thought to himself. "Did not see this coming."

* * *

><p><em>3.4 (KevinConroy)<em>

It would be what many people say technically would be a common event in Central City. The local hero the Flash surrounded by his Rouge's Gallery.

However today, things were just a little bit worse than usual, as we focus in and notice a couple of things right off with this picture, as laying beaten in the street, surrounded by mirrors, is Wally West, the fastest man alive.

The Rouges were all together nearby, the clinical Captain Cold, playful Trickster, mercenary Captain Boomerang, pyromaniac Heatwave, and most of the cause of the Flash's bad afternoon; Mirror Master. they'd set up a cordoned mirror traps that were shooting fire, ice, and explosive boomerangs. The cursed mirrors kept reflecting him back into if he ran through them.

_'A grade A+ teleport trap.'_ Wally thought to himself.

Luckily for our redhead, the local news was broadcasting the fight live on the air. Even more luckily, this was caught on the viewers in a certain underground H.Q. in Gotham city, Even as the scarlet speedster took another hit of flame to his back.

From outside Capt. Cold yelled, "Nothing personal Flash, its just business!"

"Now, wait," Mirror master interjected. "Just wait. I have to admit, I really want to do this."

"It actually is kinda personal here too," says Trickster, "my therapist thinks confrontation will be good for me."

"Well, I hate to be a man that interrupts such fine businessmen, But I have a issue here with you trying to kill one of my friends. I admit, its a pet peeve of mine to have my friends shot in the back." A voice apparently from nowhere said.

Suddenly from inside the mirror, Dick Grayson; Nightwing appeared. "So yeah, sorry again for interrupting you, Hey need an escape route Wally?"

"Bwa? How? What?" The Flash mumbled, surprised to see an old friend of his here, apparently with a rescue.

"Stop standing there looking like an, well you and get over in here!", the reversed Dick Grayson eloquently replied.

Quickly, the Flash zoomed into the occupied mirror.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that Mirror?" Heat Wave asked.<p>

"I have no idea." came the curt reply.

"Oh, that's b.s. mate. What'da do, leave a spare compact around?" Boomerang threw out.

"No guys, I swear I'm serious. You were there when I linked these mirrors together."

"I'm pretty sure that's a time traveling Robin." A giggling voice said.

"Shut it Trickster", Mirror Master answered, "We are damn well am sure to find out. Let's go, Flash is still hurting, and that was only baby bats with him."

"You heard him mates, Time to go hunting." Boomer agreed, twirling a namesake boomerang in the air. Thus as a group, the Rouges went inside a mirror.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a reversed world, apparently empty, Wally West took a look around.<p>

Cars in place, but no people, Signs are backwards but the air is crisp. 'This is a much different place than M&M's corridor of mirrors...' he thought.

"Ok, Nightwing, you got me a moment to collect, thanks."

"I think I got you the rest of your moments, actually. You're just lucky they were broadcasting the fight all the way to Gotham on Linda's Channel."

"Ok, what gives? Is The Batman so damn paranoid he's taken Mirror master's technology now? Do I have to be afraid of my bathroom mirror spying on me? 'Cause let me tell you, I have no problem sharing things with the JLA, but a married man has his limits."

"Believe it or not, this is something that I have and no one else has access too." _'at least i hope not, if I have to deal with Kamen Rider 'Joker' again, I may just Eiken myself to escape...'_ Dick thought. "I actually picked it up from...lets say one of those other Hyper-time me's I met a little while ago. Mostly I just don't need to use it. But friendships trump that."

"Am I glad for that, thanks again, and thank again for being different from the Bat, even if you are over prepared."

"Oh and who just saved who?"

"It's whom, Nightwing. Figured college boy like yourself would have better grammar."

"Oh, shut it Wally, we have to get out of here quick anyway. This tech isn't nearly as stable as the rouges' and... well lets just say its not pretty if we overstay our welcome." Dick quipped back.

"NO, No problem worrying about that boyos!" Capt. boomerang yelled as him and the rest of the rouges appearing as if...unpopping from a bubble.

"I don't know what kind of mirror you're using Nightwing, took me a few to get here- but you should know you cannot hide here, from me you idiot!"

"Look guys, lets just freeze em, break whatever toy they got and get out of here. This place is creepy backwards."

"Hey Flash, how ya doing?"

"Sigh, Fine Jesse, are you at least gonna surrender?"

"Only after the fight, it's genre you know, just go easy on me." replied the man in the Punch and Judy-esque costume.

"Well so much for being quick about it." Wally relented.

"Hey, I thought you do quick real well, but yeah you got a point. Hey Wally, watch this. Don't blink." Nightwing then pulled up the thin black metal rectangle with some sort of new bat symbol the Flash had never seen before, that had been in his hands this whole time.

A belt, or more like, three translucent belts flew up around his waist, merging into one, seemingly solidifying. In the empty place where there would be a buckle in a regular belt, he slide in the black box. "We really, really don't have the time to play with you fellas." Dick said taking a stance.

**_"Kamen Rider!"_** he shouted as again three translucent images gather around Nightwing, changing him, covering him in a new armor and costume.

"What the hell!" shouted The Trickster, along with Flash.

"What did you do to yourself bat brat?" Capt. Cold inquired.

"Its not bat-brat, old man, its Nightwing. But since we're in the Mirror World, here you can call me Wing Knight instead!" he yelled as he charged the Rouges.

* * *

><p><em>One awesome battle later that I am not skilled enough to write yet... <strong>(And I'm not skilled enough to edit either...)<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ok, let's go." Dick urged.<p>

"Why the hurry? I thought you said it was dangerous here but..."

"It is, look at your arm." Dick interrupted, as Wally looked down and noticed flakes of... himself starting to spread out from his arm.

"Oh crap!", startled, Flash started cycling vibrations in his arm, releasing a sigh of relief. When he noticed the dissolve start again.

"Wow... Ok, your right, that's taking more effort than I'm comfortable with."

"Yeah, like I said, my mirror transport is not made for normal people, or even you. Lets head out, especially before the local wildlife shows up." NightWing urged.

"Hey, we just can't leave them all here. give me a hand, I saw your strength in that armor. Won't take us but a moment."

Grayson just stood there. _'I won't kill you... But I don't have to save you.'_

Then he sighed out loud. "Sorry, was thinking about something I once heard Batman say...let's grab'em and chuck'em back."

"Come on man, hurry up, I think Boomer's clothes are about to go, and neither one of us want to see that. Don't make me tell your dad." Flash said with humor, and some disgust, in his voice.

"Now, now Flash", yelled Wing Knight. "Don't make me tell the others how badly I had to save you this time."

"Bah, oh and what about this whole Wing Knight, thing, Can't you just keep a superhero name, or stick to a suit man. I'm not calling you NightWingKnight, and you're just about as bad as Kory about clothes at this point."

"I wouldn't worry about it, I mean, what could possibly happen for me to have to pull this out again?"

**** sometime later...

"Ok, spill whats up with that box. I mean, it's Batman with power armor. The idea is just so hideously scary I can barely contemplate it."

"Calm down, calm down." As Nightwing made calming motions with his hands. "You think this one is bad, let me tell you the time I- I mean a 'version' of me that had armor that merged him and Oracle into one body."

"Babs? and merge like Firestorm? Man, that's creepy" Flash suggested.

_'you have no idea...'_ "Yeah. Mostly. Kinda. Sorta. let me say this about it, letting your ex take control of the right side of your body..." He trailed. "Anyway it went like this..."

* * *

><p><em>3.5 <em>

Tommy sighed. There were times when he Awoke as the Green Ranger, as the White Ranger or the Red Zeo Ranger. Somettimes he replaced his Sentai Analogues.

He rarely Awoke as Professor Tommy Oliver, Black Dino Ranger. And he hated part of it. He became stuck in Amber, trapped in the suit and made invisible.

So, when the Black Gem appeared, he did what every sensible Looper would do:

Trap it into the Abyss of Evil and use it's own Looping Gem/Morpher.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen." He thought, as he activated the Morpher.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Contemplate Me! Dark Ninja Ranger Luthor!"<em>**

All Looping Rangers there (Which meant eeryone, even the Sensei, who used a golden version of the Green Samurai costume) looked at Tommy, angry.

"I hate Murphy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>3.1 - Rita won't be conquering Earth any time soon.<em>**

**_3.2 - Bima was Indonesian's Super Hero, created with people from Ishimori Pro. (And, I heard he's getting a Reboot...)_**

**_3.3 - And you're sure its Bludhaven Bay, not Gotham that's built on ancient demon land? Man, I would have put good money down… (Punchline by KevinConroy.)_**

**_3.4 - Well, he can usually replace Batman, why can't he loop as Wing Knight?_**

**_3.5 - And let's not forget when the SPD left a Morpher in front of Rita's seal..._**


	4. Chapter 4

4.1 (Stormwind)

"Hey, Ice Prince! Remove the unwanted guest from my palace!"

"But... I'm not a fighter and he is darkness incarnate!"

"And you can step on him!"

"Wait what? I can't..."

_**"MAGICAL WAND MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!"**_

* * *

><p>4.2 (KevinConroy)<p>

A young man in a green wife beater t-shirt could be seen from a bird's eye view to be calmly walking down the streets of Angel Grove.

Those that could grasp and consider the destinies of mankind would immediately recognize this young man had a FATE in front of him. If these entities knew the truth of Thomas Oliver, Anchor, however, well they would just up and leave. It really would save them some headache.

_'I could just go and declare myself a Morphin' Master, I've got ties to 4 colors and all... Nah, too much of a hassle, the Universe wouldn't notice it. In caps even.'_ If anything all the conversations in the loops with Zordon taught Tommy, was that his section of the multiverse loved Captilized Letter Concepts.

"I don't need to see what creation would throw against me this time." Thomas, no, Tommy, said to himself. "So no; not worth the hassle this loop."

_'Thankfully though I can almost always tell where in the timeline I'm in by looking at the color of my shirt... Yup, looks like this time I'm starting out green again. Hmm, power loss, versus White Ranger power... Well, it's not like I don't have several Sabas', Sabi?… anyway they are all having fun relaxing in my personal grid.'_

"Yeah, I think I'm going full on green time." He stated aloud. 'Always enjoy the redesign of the Dinozord with Thunder powers, maybe even try and grab a green Falconzord off Ninjor.' He pondered to himself.

"BLUH BLUH BLUHBLUH"

_'Ah well, here comes the putties, no coin on me, no watch. Must be Rita's first test. Yeah, memory says just had the competition with Jase. Ok, calm and meditate, lock down my will. So much easier to play along then accidentally tell her I'm from the future. '_

"Man did that one end badly for Earth, good one Tommy."_ 'Oh yeah stick to script.'_

*duck* "What are these guys?" *Kick* "See-Yaaah!" The teenager with an attitude started to tear at the putties. "What do you want?" 'and spin and *Punch* and flip and *KICK!*'

_'Oh man, that was a Ninjetta Falcon kick-'_

*BOOM*

_'Ah man, I kicked that one through the wall, Rita's defiantly gonna notice that…and Goldar will get super competitive again.'_ He sighed aloud, feeling the familiar tingle of teleportation again.

_'I wonder if I should just let the air academy know what's coming or try to teach there. Always did want to get a copy of that Green Samurai armor. I mean, everyone knows Cam totally stole the look off me. Oh yeah, the look on Conner's face when his twin is made Red Dino Thunder...'_

"Totally worth it." was Tommy last coherent statement for a while, as he was whisked away to the moon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile unknownst to the now currently young Oliver, on the moon, there was not quite what he was expecting.<p>

"Bwahahaha, Soon Zordon will face the full power of my Evil Green Ranger! and those color coded do gooders will get it..."

"Oh, yes our Queen of evil, as you will it" A large hairy Humanoid, known throughout as Goldar, stated.

"No!, not Queen, not yet, not till I win. For now, the Power Rangers must learn to fear Princess Luna, the Nightmare of the Moon, Bwahahahahaha!" The Equine Witch of Darkness cackled.

* * *

><p>4.3 (Rechte)<p>

"I am the Brown Ranger!" Bulk declared

"...There's no such thing!" Astronema counters before Bulk took something out, unfolding it and turning it into a... brush?

_"Go go... Samurai!"_ he declares and draws the kanji for mud in the air.

**_"Samurai Brown, Farkas Bulkmeier!"_** he declared, placing his hand at his side, drawing a sword that suddenly appeared and took on a pose. Once posed, the kanji wrapped around him and formed the costume. "Going forth!"

"...Destroy him!" Astronema ordered after a few seconds, as they all recovered from their stupor.

* * *

><p>4.4 (Ihklan)<p>

"TAKATORA-SAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

"MITSUZANE-SAAAAAANNNNNN!"

In Rider Academy, a rather strange scene was playing out. Two shirtless men were running for their lives. Well, not exactly their lives considering that the people chasing them have no intention of killing them... Anyway, both of them were running as fast as they can. Behind them, an immense mob was forming, consisting of fangirls... And a couple of fanboys. Leading the charge was strangely enough a man called "Oren". Even as the two runners reached dove into a waiting limousine and drove off, the mob still chased them, somehow keeping up with the vehicle.

Up on the roof, Kouta couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he watched the chaos below. Then he remembered the reason why they were in this fucked up Loop - a HIGH SCHOOL LOOP! He was supposed to be free of it damn it. Free of all the drama, the stupidity and oh god the hormones... - and guilt were replaced with glee. Namely, a certain Rider clad in green actually shooting him in the back during his second encounter in the forest with Zangetsu.

"~Oh Kouta-san! Where are you?~"

The Orange rider shuddered. Somehow, an alternate version of Mai - Eve, he liked to call her - had become his personal stalker. And while he appreciated having someone care for him, the way she showed it can be rather ... extreme at time.

Especially whenever the actual/present Mai was in the vicinity.

* * *

><p>4.5 (My_Name_Is...)<p>

**Good Ole' Days**

Tsukasa woke up on a cold, hard surface. Bunch of Disco lights were the only source of illumination.

"What the F-"

**"YOU HAVE AWAKEN, BEETLE-MAN."** an old raspy voice greeted him.

"What."

The Voice ignored him. **"ONE OF OUR CYBORG HAS ESCAPED, COURTESY OF THE TRAITOR MIDORIKAWA. JOIN SPIDER-MAN AND RECOVER HIM. IF HE PROVES TO BE A THREAT, ELIMINATE HIM. AS FOR MIDORIKAWA, KILL HIM. WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYMORE."**

A Spider-based cyborg appeared and grabbed his arms. "Come on partner, let's not keep The Great Leader waiting." He proceed to drag Tsukasa to the exit.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

**"What is the meaning of this? You dare to betray us too?!"** Spider-man yelled in rage. Tsukasa had botched Spider-Man's attempted murder on Prof Midorikawa.

The memory provided by this loop suggested that he joined Shocker on his own free will, tempted by power and influences.

_'Well, I had enough of that,'_ thought Tsukasa. "I understand it now, The Great Leader..." The Destroyer Of Worlds blanched at uttering his name politely as if it was natural. "... Is not the savior that I once thought, He only brought despair and destruction. I will fight him even if it was the last thing I do."

**"YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"** Spider-Man roared.

"A Passing through Kamen Rider." Tsukasa made several hand movements. "Remember that! _**Henshin!**_"

_Kadoya Tsukasa is a Cyborg, Altered by Shocker, his eyes finally awakens to justice! He shall fight Shocker with Kamen Rider Ichigo as Kamen Rider Decade!_

* * *

><p>4.6 (KevinConroy)<p>

_'It had been a quiet loop so far.'_ Kengo Utahoshi, thought to himself._ 'Nice quiet, stable baseline again. Ama High could use the break.'_

Wrong.

The Core Child was brought out of his contemplation by some disturbance with Ohsugi-Sensei. A new face appeared behind their excitable teacher, leading her to the front of the class.

"Who is the new girl?" Yuki whispered to her KRC compatriot.

"I dunno," Kengo replied.

"Oh, hello. It's very nice to meet all of you here at Amanogawa High School . My name is Nanoha Takamachi. Please call me Nanoha. I am from Uminari City, I am pleased to meet you all."

Standing up from his desk, Gentaro Kisaragi sticked out his hand, after beating it to his chest.

"I'm everyone's buddy here, so do you want to be_ 'friends'_?"

"Friends?, Oh my yes, I hope to _'befriend'_ as many people here as I can."

If one could notice behind the eyes of the two smiling students, two steely glares meeting each other would make some of the hardest men flinch.

A shiver went down the spines of the Kamen Rider Club.

The White Devil of the Anime realms had finally came in contact with Tokusatsu's Champion of Punch you, we're Friends.

* * *

><p>4.7 (Rechte, me, and KR-Nexus)<p>

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

_**"Henshin!"** _Kota said before pressing the knife on the Sengoku Driver.

_**=SOIYA! SCOOTALOO ARMS!=**_

And then came the oversized head of Scootaloo that quickly unfolded into rider armor.

_**=NOT A CHICKEN!=**_

And a pair of wing like swords appeared in his hands.

"Huh." the new Gaim Scootaloo Arms said. "Now I want to see Kaito with his Arms..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>=LOCK ON!=<em>**

**_"Henshin!"_** Kaito said, as he twirled his Lockseed and activated it.

**_=COME ON! APPLE BLOOM ARMS!=_**

"

Wait, what?" Kaito asked, as the big Apple Bloom head fell over his body.

**_=GREAT ENGINEER!=_**

... "Well, this is new." Baron said, holding a huge apple-like wrench on his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Henshin!"<strong>_ Micchy shouted, as he activated his Lockseed.

_**=HAII! BABS SEED ARMS!=**_

_**=BAD APPLE!=**_

"This will be intersting!" Ryugen said, as he started to shoot seeds at full speed at the Inves.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Now I know why does our Lockseeds look like the CMC." Kouta told Kaito, looking at Ryouma... Or the Looper who had replaced him.<p>

"What can ah say? Ah liked it." Sengoku "Apple Bloom" Ryouma said, shrugging her arms.

* * *

><p>Kota was fighting Sid in Helheim, when he decided to use the Lockseed Apple Bloom gave him.<p>

**_=SWEETIE BELLE ENERGY=_**

**_=LOCK ON=_**

"Lets see how this goes..." said Kota as he used the driver's sword/knife.

**_=SOIYA! MIX! SCOOTALOO ARMS! NOT A CHICKEN! JIMBER SWEETIE! HA-HA!=_**

Kota looked at his new appearance, it was just like the other Jimber Arms but with a musical note desing in the front.

_'Maybe...'_

"BOOM!"

*Crash*

_'I was right.'_ Kota thought as he saw Sid embed in a tree of the Forest after the Sonic Cannon that became his yell.

_'This seed is a keeper, I can't wait to try it in the baseline Ryoma.'_

* * *

><p>4.8 (OathToOblivion)<p>

Mega Man was having a particularly tough time against this particular opponent. Rather than Bass, Wily had instead built this new robot called Wizard. Not only did he have a Dragon support unit that was giving Rush a particularly hard time, but he could change his attributes on the fly between Fire-based, Water-based, Wind-based, and Earth-based. Just as he was starting to puzzle out a pattern, Wizard and Dragon stopped.

**_"Well, this is an interesting Loop to Wake up to,"_** Wizard commented.

"I'll say. I'm getting some fresh air for a change," Dragon pointed out.

As they were talking, Mega Man lowered his Mega Buster. "You guys are Loopers then?" he asked.

The other two noticed him, before Wizard nodded. "That's right. Rockman, I presume?" he asked. At Mega Man's look of surprise, he elaborated. "I played your games back home. I also heard about what happened to you guys from one of the other Anchors in our branch."

Rock nodded. "Right then. Of course, it's Mega Man, not Rockman," he corrected.

"The international version, then?" Wizard mused, before holding his hand out. "Sohma Haruto, Kamen Rider Wizard. This here is my Co-Anchor, WizarDragon," he introduced.

"Rock Light, but you knew that already," Mega Man said in reply.

**_"So, what do you usually do right about now?"_** Dragon asked.

"Well, right now, I'm supposed to be fighting you two," the Blue Bomber pointed out. "You've taken Bass and Treble's places; that is, Forte and Gospel by the names you're familiar with."

"Ah. Well, I don't particularly feel like fighting," Haruto said. "How about we just claim that you opened our eyes to the truth, and we swore to fight against Wily with you?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me, but be careful when fighting Wily. He's Dreaming, which means he might remember anything you do and use it in a later Loop, even if he doesn't consciously remember this Loop," Rock warned.

Dragon simulated raising an eyebrow by arching his head. **_"That seems pretty dangerous,"_** he commented.

Rock shrugged. "Our Branch is pretty buggy."

"Well, no use standing around," Wizard decided, as he started walking towards the exit. The other two followed after.

* * *

><p>4.9<p>

"Come on, mister snakey-head! Let's play jump the rope!"

**"NO! YOU WILL USE MY HEAD FOR THAT!"**

Tsukasa was laughing, seeing the previous Great Leader before him being chased by the little girl.

"Next time, I'll try with that Yeti!"He said between laughs.

"But we'll play, and we'll be friends, and I'll bring one of your masked friends too!"

**"I WANT MY MOMMY!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4.1 - Rita's looping. As Mystic Mother. That doesn't mean she doesn't have a few tricks from her old times.<strong>_

_**4.2 - Well, Tommy's in a rough surprise this loop...**_

_**4.3 - I blame Tommy. And him giving Bulk a Shodophone.**_

_**4.4 - an ecchi high school loop. Poor Kureshima brothers. And Kouta.**_

_**4.5 - Yeah, Tsukasa becomes a Showa Rider. The fight against Badan a few years later should be interesting.**_

_**4.6 - Worlds Wept. (Punchline by KevinConroy)**_

_**4.7 - Kamen Rider Gaimsaders.**_

_**4.8 - I wonder another name for him that loop. Is there a name for magical, musical dragons? And no, Sauron playing maracas doesn't coun't.**_

_**4.9 - Elmyra, from Pinky And the Brain. Let's be honest, not even the Great Leader could with her.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Micchi's First Loop

**_Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, is just that I've been having to deal with everyday things. But for now, enjoy this!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kureshima Mitsuzane s First Loop: by Leonite (edited by OathToOblivion)<strong>_

_${ !# !)$!{P)%*!)%*$":%$%()^ !#!_ #$%..._

_ERROR._

_DAMAGE REPORT SECONDARY LOOPER CANDIDATE: MITSUZANE KURESHIMA STATUS: DAMAGED FILE_

_WARNING: GLITCHES REPORTED WARNING: CANDIDATE STABILITY AT CRITICAL LEVELS._  
><em>ANCHORING PRESENCE REQUIRED TO STABILIZE.<em>  
><em>BRANCH DAMAGE PROBABLE IF NOT STABILIZED.<em>

_ACTIVATE?_

_APPROVAL RECOGNIZED._

* * *

><p>Mitsuzane blinked, then jerked awake as he awoke... in bed. Looking around slowly, he noticed he was in his bed at home. This wouldn't be such a major thing except for the fact that he hadn't slept in the Kureshima household for days. He had been sleeping in the Yggdrasil tower to keep an eye on Redyue and... and what else? His memory was a bit fuzzy... the last thing he could remember was fighting Kaito.<p>

As Mitsuzane slowly pulled himself out of bed, he noticed his phone on the bedside table. The phone had a signal, something even he had lost access to. And the picture in the background was one of him and Team Gaim... them and Yuuya, but not Kouta. He gripped his fists closed. "What's going on? Was I just... dreaming?" he asked himself. It would make sense. He had changed the picture after he had become Ryugen to one of him, Kouta, and Mai. It had been one of the few things he had held onto, if only to make Mai happy. And yet, as he looked through the phone, it seemed like he had dreamt it all up. Everything after that day Yuuya had disappeared.

The phone suddenly started to ring with some generic tune that he had also changed later down the line, but it was clear that Mai was calling. "Hello?" Mitsuzane asked as he answered the phone.

"Micchi, where are you? You're late for dance practice!"

That voice ran through him like an electric shock. Mai. Mai, who wasn't mad at him. Mai, who was asking him to dance with Team Gaim. Did he really dream it all up? Yuuya disappeared on a Saturday after all, and he usually was the first to arrive on Sundays to practice with the others. To practice with Mai. Was it all just him dreaming? Takatora... no, his Nii-san was alive, and not trying to manipulate the world into destruction for survival?

He blinked as he noticed that Mai had asked him to answer. He hadn't spoken once yet. "Ah, sorry, Mai-san, I slept in. I'll be there soon," Micchi replied as a smile crossed his face. The world wasn't about to end and he was able to dance again. He wasn't going to have to worry about Inves, or Helheim, or-

* * *

><p>Armored Rider Gaim. Kouta had transformed right in front of them as Armored Rider Gaim. While he smiled a bit, Micchi hung back from the rest as thoughts started filing through his head. The battle went just like he had 'dreamed' it had. The Inves had gone out of control and Kouta had defeated it with Pine Arms. Either he had prophetic dreams (which while an interesting thought, didn't seem to be likely)... or that hadn't been a dream, and he was repeating things.<p>

_**"And what are you going to do with this chance? Are you going to fight again? Are you going to betray them all for your own sake again?"**_

Micchi looked around... but saw no-one. That voice. It was eerily familiar. Like his brother's voice but more ethereal. Surely that phantom of his hadn't followed him back?

"Micchi, you ok?" Kouta shouted out, the rest of Team Gaim gathered around him. That was how Kouta always was, surrounded by people. And while Micchi was jealous of it... if he was repeating things, maybe there could be another solution. He still remembered that silver Arms of Kouta's. Kiwami Arms. Micchi winced as he felt a small bit of pain. It was like his memories after a certain point were blocked by loud static. But he could recall enough. If Kouta could access that level of power, then he needed to make a plan.

"Ah, just a small headache, Kouta-san, but that power was amazing!" Micchi said with a smile as he ran over to the group. Yes, he'd need to make a plan. Because while it was all well and good to ally yourself with the strongest team, Micchi had no idea right now which could be the strongest. Kouta managed to make himself so much more stronger so fast. If he can make himself strong like that, then maybe he won't need to break his ties to the others. He won't need to sacrifice his brother. His bond with Kouta. He needed to try at least. While teaming up with the Overlords had been his choice, it had been the only choice at the time. The smart choice. The only choice he could make after having betrayed Kouta with his time at Yggdrasil and knowing what he knew. But now, there was a second choice. If he and Kouta could reach that same strength, if they could convince Roshuo-! It was a choice that Micchi never would have dreamed of before. But with his knowledge, it seemed like the best choice to make. A risky choice, but he had to try.

_**"But will you go through with that choice?"**_

That voice again. Even as they started to walk back to the hangout Micchi frowned. Why was he hearing that voice still? Takatora was alive after all. He had never killed him. So why was the spectre of his brother's death hanging over him?

* * *

><p>Micchi couldn't help but feel disconnected from the situation as Mai spoke, Kouta's belt and Lockseeds in hand. Honestly, he was still a little shocked. He had only realized just now how much Kouta had changed. How much he had changed. He had gotten used to Kouta being the stubborn annoyance, the thorn in his side. The Hero that wouldn't sacrifice anything or anyone if he could sacrifice himself instead. But what he saw in Kouta just now was a scared young man. One who had never encountered the threat of death before.<p>

Would it have killed his brother to be a bit easier on him? As much as he got the idea, that sort of attitude just needed one attack too many to kill someone. To lose a research subject if nothing else. And yet, as she started to wrap up, he remembered his own words. And even as he did, he blinked. Those words, they didn't sound like his. They sounded more like-

_**"Kazuraba Kouta."**_ The damn phantom of his brother again. He stood in front of him, between him and Mai. _**"You were him as he would go on to be. How much farther did you fall, always claiming it was for the greater good, but instead, your own selfish goals."**_

Micchi tightened his fist. While the hallucination was right, he had a second chance now. He could prove that he could be the hero. The type of person that Kouta was willing to sacrifice himself to be. "What's wrong with sacrificing yourself for the sake of others?" Micchi asked. "I don't think Kouta-san's ways are wrong. And I don't think that he'd do what he has for us if he was upset about that."

"Micchi," Mai said.

The fake Takatora gave him a piercing look._** "The words of children. Comfort. Can you really be the man he is?"**_

"I believe that Kouta-san will make a comeback... but I don't want to have to rely on him either. He wants to sacrifice himself for the team, his life, risking his jobs, but I think he deserves better!" Micchi declared.

Mai nodded. "That's true too. What do you think then?"

Micchi pondered. What could he do? He'd have to become Ryugen again to do anything. "I'm going to look into things. But I'm hoping that soon, Kouta won't need to fight for us," he noted vaguely. "He deserves as such." And he really believed that. Kouta had sacrificed his innocence, his job possibilities, and risked his life many times for Team Gaim and Zawame. This time, he'd do that. Kouta would want to help because he's that sort of person. But the one who'd take the Golden Fruit and become a monster...

**_"Can you really sacrifice that much?"_**

The voice echoed for a bit. And even Micchi wasn't sure about that answer. He had become an Armored Rider not just to protect the team, but to become someone he wasn't. He didn't think that what he had picked was wrong but he had simply miscalculated. He had always underestimated Kouta.

As he clutched the Sengoku Driver, Micchi hesitated for a brief moment. If he used this now, then the lid on the Inves War would start to be truly blown open. Hase and Jounouchi would gain their belts, followed by Oren. It wouldn't be all that long before they had the Christmas game... and that was a necessary sacrifice. The Christmas Game let them learn about the nature of Inves. It let them learn about Yggdrasil's motives and eventually led to him and Kouta learning the truth behind Helheim. But even as that thought crossed his mind, Micchi clutched it harder. If he did things right, if he planned this all right, and made the right moves, then it would be possible for them to end the war before it even starts. Him, Kouta... and his brother.

_**"And can you deal with all that and truly prove to Roshuo that you are worthy of the power at that point?"**_ The hallucination asked._** "And can you trust the two who you once called naive to help you prove this?"**_

Micchi could only say one thing to that. A single statement of defiance.

_"Henshin."_

* * *

><p>Micchi shook off the headache. That one was worse than the last. And yet, instead of a rush of memories, it was just a few. Him fighting fanatically. Kouta taking down Redyue in single combat, sacrificing more of himself in the process. Mai being in danger. And last of all, a single word that sent pain through him just from the thought.<p>

"Yomi. Why does that word hurt?" he asked himself.

_**"Yomi. Underworld."** _Of course He'd have to show up.**_ "Quite accurate for who you are, isn't it?"_**

Micchi ignored the specter. At the moment, he was looking at a sheet of paper he had drawn a plan up on. It was the morning of the Christmas game. And his last chance to change his mind. To save Hase.

**_"But no, you're going to sacrifice him to save others. Doesn't that sound familiar?"_**

Again he ignored it. Sadly, he had thought through the scenarios several times, but the event that pushed both Kouta and Kaito to their limits, that pushed them to become strong enough to gain Energy Lockseeds... It was Hase's death. As much as he didn't want to kill the boy, it was the only plan he had. He needed Kouta to be strong for his ultimate plan. A plan to completely stop the war before it started. And it revolved around four key players. Himself, Kouta, Kaito... and Takatora.

**_"But of course, you won't rely on them. It revolves around you, doesn't it?"_**

He needed the others to be with him. His brother had more experience than anyone else in the group and two Next Generation Riders, or those like them, could take on an Overlord. Perhaps all four for Redyue, given how underhanded she was. Roshuo, on the other hand, wasn't an issue. If the SCALAR system was taken out and he could be convinced that one person would be willing to sacrifice themselves for others...

**_"And that will be you? You aren't strong enough for it. Kazuraba Kouta will have to save you. He's always better at this."_**

Even if he did... he'd find a way to prove himself to the powerful Femushinmu King. And there was one stone he could throw now. He could hear his brother leaving for the day and quickly rushed out. "Nii-san."

Takatora, the real Takatora, not the illusion he kept seeing, looked up at him. "What is it, Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked.

Thinking about how he worded his next question carefully, Micchi swallowed. This had to work. "Something in my history books has me a bit curious. What's the better choice for someone to take? To live as a monster but save others, or to save themselves but risk the lives of those who can't choose?" Micchi replied.

It was a strange question, yes. But if Micchi was right, it would plant the seed of the idea in his brother's head. It would lead him to accept the idea of Overlords more easily.

"It would be a hard choice to make if you actually did it. But I believe that if one person can sacrifice themselves to save everyone else, they should take it," Takatora replied after a while. "Some think that some generals made that choice. It's an interesting view of history if you believe in that sort of thing."

Micchi nodded. "Thank you, Nii-san. And be careful out there. I've heard that those monsters from those Inves games people play have been appearing for real and attacking people."

Takatora nodded. "I see. I'll be careful then," he noted before walking off slowly. And as he did, Micchi felt a small pang go through him. Takatora never smiled when he was at home. Not around this time. It made the pain of stealing the Suika Lockseed again a little more dull, but it was still there.

**_"And with a dark heart like that, with what you did, do you really think you can be the savior?"_**

Did the fake Takatora know more than he did? He knew about his betrayal of his brother, his friends...and yet, there was a condescending venom in his voice. Of a greater betrayal. Just what had he done? Micchi sighed as he looked out the window. Darkness, the eve after the day of the Christmas Game. He had managed to win it all again and doomed Hase to his eventual transformation into an Inves. But when he had gotten home, he had been hit by the most painful surge of memories yet. Reddened eyes told the story as he privately was glad that his brother wouldn't be home until later that night due to containing the fallout of the Christmas Game incident. Each memory hammered into him harder than the last. Willing to throw away his own life for Mai. The Yomotsuheguri Arms. Killing Kouta... at least possibly. Ryouma betraying him and then denying his own revenge. Leaving him nothing more than a broken mess.

It had become clear to him that while he could save more lives than last time that there was one that wasn't worth saving.

**_"Thinking of killing Sengoku Ryoma. Such a dark thought. What would Kazuraba Kouta say?"_**

For once, Mitsuzane glared at the specter. "Sengoku Ryouma has proven before time and again that he's too dangerous. His plans result in Takatora's own presumed death, Sid's, the invasion of the Overlords, and the deaths of both Mai-san and Kouta-san," he noted gravely. "While I didn't want to have to plan for anyone to die, the Professor will find a way to ruin the plan."

**_"And now you want to kill someone for your own plans. Is this really all that different from who you were before?"_**

Mitsuzane glared, but he resisted the urge to make an angry declaration at the hallucination. "I made my decision believing that my actions were the best ones. And then the best ones available to me. They were not correct, but even Kouta mistrusted the professor. He's only as valuable as long as it takes for him to make the Genesis Drivers, and I have plans regarding that," he remarked.

**_"Plans and Death. You haven't changed at all."_**

"That's not what I'm trying to do," Mitsuzane pointed out. "The Golden Fruit will be released, this is unavoidable. Mai will be the one to choose, that's almost impossible to deny. But Kouta won't need to be the one to sacrifice himself. And I won't let the petty ambitions of a man deluded with Godhood that make Redyue's ambitions look pitiful be the one to destroy the chance!"

_**"And what of Baron?"**_

What indeed? Mitsuzane had thought it over and over during that evening, but it was only when he reminded himself that he was more than Mitsuzane and let him think as Micchi that he had realized his answer. "Kumon Kaito is a powerful ally, if working towards his own goals. He stakes everything on pride, but unlike Ryouma he has honor. If he gets in my way, we'll face on the field of battle, not a dagger in the back like Ryouma deserves," Micchi stated.

There were just three more events he needed to happen. Himself joining Yggdrasil. Kouta gaining the Genesis Core and hopefully the Kachidoki Lockseed if there was time. And finally, Kaito or himself gaining power of their own, possibly even both. There were plans within plans though and in it all he had his central pieces. His brother, Kouta, Kaito, the Overlords... and himself.

* * *

><p>Mitsuzane, because it was so much easier to think that Mitsuzane thought up this plan instead of Micchi, sighed as he and Kouta walked along. "As much as I don't like the idea of being test subjects, Kouta-san, it feels like something's wrong," Mitsuzane admitted. "Why are they using us? What reason aside from all those copied Armored Riders?"<p>

It had taken a little to realize, but Mitsuzane knew that there was no straying from the course he was on. Even if he avoided the pointless argument between himself and Kouta about Yggdrasil, the company was bound to blame the attacks on them. And while he might be able to smother the anger of the people somewhat, he wasn't going to be able to stop it. That would be up to Mai to handle. But the big moments were Hase turning into an Inves, his own discovery of Yuuya's death, and Kouta and Kaito being captured. It was frustrating, but once they were all tied into Yggdrasil, he could start his plan for real. All he needed was for Kouta to follow his path up to the Kachidoki Arms for security. He had no idea how to get that to happen without things going as before, and its power would be needed in case... in case he couldn't manage to step up.

"You think there's something more?" Kouta asked.

Jackpot. If he could get Kouta thinking about the situation sooner and Yggdrasil's methods, it would lead to Takatora trying to break him earlier. And the faster he can speed this up, the better it will end up.

"I'm worried that if there is, what lengths are Yggdrasil willing to go to hide it?" Mitsuzane replied.

Kouta smiled. "Oh come on Micchi, they couldn't do anything that bad."

* * *

><p>"I take it back, Micchi. Yggdrasil are definitely trying to cover it up."<p>

Just after the hospital visit, the two were standing at a bridge overlooking some water. Mai, utterly distressed, had headed back to the clubhouse. Not the best of results even with some choice words to the doctors about biases, but it still hadn't ended up well. "I just wish Mai-san didn't have to be dragged into this," Micchi said.

"She'll bounce back, but I feel sorry for the other teams. Dancing is what started them right?" Kouta remarked.

Aside from Kaito, of course. Power is all he wanted, and while he got it, the man was willing to burn the world in order to survive. And... did he hear zippers? "Kouta-san. Do you hear that?"

The two looked over slowly and saw three humans cowering back... and Kaito standing there in full armor, three Inves around him. Micchi panicked. He remembered Kouta mentioning that he used Banana Arms at some point, and that was probably soon. But if him and Kaito get into a fight, it could jeopardize everything he's been working towards. Would it be better to convince him to walk away, or to knock Kouta out, claiming it was an unseen Inves?

He could see the fire in Kouta's eyes. "Damn that Kaito! What does he think he's doing?!" Kouta almost barked out. It wouldn't be hard to knock him out, to lie about it...

**_"Manipulation and Lies. So willing to sacrifice people to further your own goals, aren't you?"_**

That's right. That sort of trickery is what Kureshima Mitsuzane was all about. It's what he did without hesitation to preserve others. But he wasn't just Kureshima Mitsuzane, plotter and planner, manipulator and liar. He was also Micchi, a teenager, a member of team Gaim, an Armored Rider, and Kouta's friend. "I think what he's done is given us a chance to redeem ourselves," Micchi remarked, pulling out his belt as well as the Budou Lockseed. "Let s go, Kouta-san."

Kouta grinned. "Best idea I've heard all day, Micchi!" he declared, his own belt being pulled out and placed on, along with the Orange Lockseed. _"Henshin!"_

**ORANGE!**

_"Henshin!"_

**BUDOU!**

As they placed the two Lockseeds into their Drivers, the two ran forwards, their armor floating above them. And in that moment, Micchi resolved himself. He'd manipulate and plot, yes. But not as chess pieces. Hase and Ryouma would be the last to die. Even Sid, for all his power lust, was a guy doing his job, and doing it how he saw fit. Only Ryouma was truly above redemption. And in the end, despite those sacrifices, there was one resolute goal. That Kouta and Mai would not lose themselves for the sake of a world that doesn't deserve them.

**LOCK ON!**

Music blared, declaring their charge as they did. Almost like samurai warriors out of the Sengoku Era. But then, the current events were a lot like a feudal war. "Get away from those people, Kaito!" Kouta shouted as the two brought the belt's 'knives' down.

**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA HA HA!**

Orange and purple light briefly flooded the area before a hail of gunfire slammed into Kaito and his Inves. Kouta slammed into Kaito as he recoiled from Micchi's blasts and knocked him back, even while Micchi went over to the group. "Please find a place to hide. I understand your concern, but he's too dangerous for you to take on," Micchi remarked even as he fired away.

"Isn't that the same for all of you?" One of the adults asked.

Micchi was, at that point, glad for the helmets as they disguised his disgusted look. "Team Gaim only wants to dance. If we fight, it is only against the monsters or Riders," he explained. He fired a volley of blasts over at an Inves that got too close. Even so, as he tried to get them to back them up, he couldn't focus all his effort on the Inves, and Kouta was never all that good of a match for Kaito at this point. Speaking of, a sword strike from the former overreached, allowing Kaito to strike at him. At that point, he spotted one of the Inves leaping out at one of the adults, a young woman... and he acted on instinct, pushing himself in front of her as the Inves slashed its claw down. It left him open for attack by the others, but he hoped it would distract them from the human adults. After all, it's what Kouta would do.

Of course, the second expected blow never came as with a triumphant yell, a familiar flamboyant face kicked the Inves and knocked it back into one of its own. "Excellent! The clash of wills, of a villain, and a couple of kids playing hero! I admire that the two of you seem to be rising above the other villains, but you should let an adult take over," Oren remarked. Micchi could almost hear the guitar chord.

"Hey, it's you! The pastry chef!" Kouta declared.

"Pastry chef? What use does a pastry chef have here?" Kaito asked... at once angered, but Micchi could hear the tone of curiosity on his voice. "Wait. It s you..."

Said pastry chef grinned as he pulled out his own belt and Lockseed. "Oh, you see, Monsieur Banane, I'm Oren Pierre Alfonzo. And unlike you, I'm one of the heroes," he remarked, a smile on his face as he opened the latch on his Lockseed and placed it in his Driver.

**DURIAN!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Armored Rider..."

Micchi had to give it to Oren, he knew how to be theatrical when he wanted to. The Durian Lockseed armor rapidly plummeted down to the sound of a guitar riff, and summoned forth the power that, for a time, was a rather annoying thorn in their side. As it started to fully form, Oren spun around.

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER~DANGEROUS!**

"Brrrrrravo!"

"Just do what you want!" Kaito grumbled, even as he brought up his spear, deflecting another strike from Kouta.

"Oh, that should be obvious," Oren remarked. "I'm helping two boys seeking to redeem themselves fight with a true hero against such an uncouth villain."

And there was that factor too. Oren was good at manipulating things, and if Micchi had realized this was that fight he might have tried to knock Kouta out instead. This wasn't going to go well. Even so, he was glad as Oren brought down his Duri Noko down on the Inves and drove them back before they simply fell to the ground and exploded. Even as he did, he heard murmurs from the crowd about the three being heroes, trying to stop the monsters. It was only as he saw Oren throw one that Micchi remembered: Oren was ruthless. Military strategy no doubt, and he wasn't heartless, but the man knew how to exploit weakness. There was a reason he wasn't demonizing the two of them. As Kaito and the rest of Baron started to move Peko away, Kouta turned around. The glare coming from him could be felt even with the mask on. "Oi, old man, what's the deal? I know Baron aren't the nicest guys, but you could've seriously hurt Peko there!" Kouta pointed out, standing face to face with Oren, but keeping his sword lowered for the moment.

"Ah, I just assumed that the boy was another one of the villains among you children. But then, if two of you have the sense to stand up despite being outnumbered, perhaps some of you are just defending yourselves," Oren remarked coyly. "But that boy, Peko was it? I do believe in little mercies, so merci, I'll send him a cake free of charge to apologize for involving him in such an injury."

That was manipulation on a level that impressed Micchi a little, and he could see even Kouta was hesitating. They couldn't say anything against it or they'd look ungrateful, or could get Team Gaim slandered as villains like Team Baron. But at the same time, they had to say something. It was the perfect trap, but it could be manipulated to trigger in the right way. "Thank you, Oren-san. It's good to know we have someone so virtuous around to help save the teams from themselves," Micchi cut in.

Oren hummed. "True... the teams... you used to dance right? Childish fun, but it does seem like a tragic tale of the monstrous battles overtaking the childish games. Let it be known that Armored Rider Bravo plans to save Zawame City from those who would want to be villains and those children who'd want to return to their fun and games should!"

Micchi sighed. He hoped that would be enough for now. It would take the heat off Team Gaim and while it got them in worse with Kaito, Oren was arguably a more stable ally to have. Things clearly seemed as though they weren't going to stick to the same vein as last time, and it meant that his own window of opportunity would be short. He'd only have a few weeks at most before Kouta destroyed the SCALAR system. And once he had the plan would spring into action. "Well, aren't you full of surprises?" Sagara asked.

Micchi frowned as he looked at the avatar of Helheim. He had been just about to break Kouta out when Sagara had approached him. He had a card in his hand, so it was clear that the manifestation of the forest had already taken an interest in Kouta. "What do you mean?" Micchi asked simply. Did Sagara know something about what was going on?

Sagara smiled. "Oh, I was just thinking that you don't walk like the others. You look like someone planning every move, preparing for danger," he remarked. "Such an uptight boy. You should be careful."

Mitsuzane stared at him. "So what if I plan?" he asked. "Someone amongst the Beat Riders has to plan, and that s me," Mitsuzane remarked, and then smirked, a small idea crossing his mind. "After all, every leader can use an advisor."

"Oh? And you say that you serve such a leader?" Sagara questioned. "After all, you're all just children still in the eyes of adults. Why waste away the time when you can celebrate your youth now?"

"Because I can see the seeds of someone who will change the world for the better in Kouta. A forest of monsters, these belts, and them all being fruit. This is all power given to us for a reason beyond what Yggdrasil thinks they gave it to us for," Mitsuzane remarked. No, Sagara didn't seem to know about him repeating things, if that grin on his face was any indication. He was strongly tempted to namedrop the Overlords but resisted. "And either way, it lets us fight for our own freedom."

"Truer words have never been spoken!" Sagara remarked, even as he walked down the path towards Kouta's cell.

_**"Of course, being at his side allows you to better stab him in the back, to pin him in place with his so called freedom, doesn't it?"**_

Mitsuzane didn't react to the second remark. He already knew it was coming from the delusion of his brother. But something rather curious was Sagara's reaction as he turned around, looking at Micchi. "What?" Micchi asked.

"Nothing. Just, watch yourself. Sometimes we can be our own worst enemies," Sagara remarked, before departing.

* * *

><p>"Yuuya!"<p>

At that, Micchi had to wince. Part of him wanted to stop Kouta. To preserve what little innocence he had left. But before even the phantom of his older brother could comment and mock him again, he shook his head. No, all that would do is have Takatora show Kouta later, and make him more untrustworthy in the eyes of potential allies like Kaito. As much as he didn't like the other Rider, he had weighed up his options, and decided that at least until he can get access to the golden fruit, Kaito would be a useful ally. And when the time came, it would be whoever was strongest in the end.

Just as Yuuya reached out and grabbed one of the fruits, the screen went dark and the alarms blared. Seemed like it wasn't his frantic typing that had set it off before, something that had actually confused Micchi a little. Given Ryouma's eccentricities, he'd probably be prone to just as frantic, if more controlled, typing. "They're onto us," Kaito cursed.

"Wait. What was Yuuya?" Kouta said.

"Kouta-san, we need to go!" Micchi insisted as he pulled Kouta away from the console. "We can... we can discuss what happened to Yuuya later, we need to move!"

A part of him felt bad for hiding the truth from Kouta. But it was all to have him unlock his power in the end, and to eliminate the one last obstacle that Micchi himself couldn't.

**_"And the ends justify the means don't they?"_**

* * *

><p>"What were you planning to do with this footage?" Takatora asked.<p>

That was the big question wasn't it? Before, Micchi had simply replied he'd release it to the public, to reveal that criminal activity was being covered up. But there was a difference this time. Kureshima Mitsuzane and Kazuraba Kouta both thought there was something beyond the stuff Yggdrasil is doing, a reason behind it. And he had to speak like that Mitsuzane. Because if nothing else, this was the next stage in his plan. "To study it, Mitsuzane explained. "Kazuraba Kouta and I; we've noticed your activity in the forest. We've seen what your teams are doing, the experiments you're making. But there's something about that. Why are you experimenting? What reason could you have for it? And most importantly, is it the right way?"

"The right way?"

Mitsuzane nodded. "I'm willing to guess you know a lot more about the situation than I do, but there's something I've learned as a Beat Rider. When you think you know everything there is about a situation, there's something hidden that you don't know. A path that you didn't even know was there," he added.

Takatora smiled. "And I thought that you were still so young that I needed to protect you. Mitsuzane, it seems that without me noticing you've already become an intelligent young man. But are you seeking a better path, or a way to outdo me, to outdo your older brother?" Takatora commented. He stood up slowly, a hand clasping Mitsuzane's shoulder. "However, you are right, I'm not showing all the pieces. Come with me. Let's see how your ideas fit with what I'm about to show you."

"I still think we might be able to get a better path."

Takatora sighed. He hadn't realized that his little brother would be so stubborn on this point. But still, he was still his little brother. He owed it to him to hear him out. "And what better path do you have in mind?" Takatora asked. "I understand you might have ideas, Mitsuzane, but remember that Yggdrasil has been working on this for years."

Mitsuzane shook his head. "And I understand what you say. That people become monsters. That the Inves are all experiments, or that old society," the younger Kureshima stated. But then he took on a more focused look. "But we both know Inves mutate and become stronger when they eat Lockseeds."

"All facts we know already," Takatora summarized.

Mitsuzane smiled at the comment. "But that's my point, Nii-san. You've missed something in all the facts. If the monsters mutate from consuming Lockseeds, then they must from the fruit too. But I haven't seen a single mutated Inves when I've been in the forest," Mitsuzane pointed out.

"That's... surprisingly perceptive," Takatora said. "Perhaps you should suggest this to some of the other members of Yggdrasil at some point down the road."

"It's only a theory at this point, Nii-san. I want to check a few more things first."

Takatora nodded. A smart idea. Even now, Yggdrasil simply worked off the evidence they had, but the fact that there were no greater Inves than the ones summoned by Lockseeds in the forest was curious, and something he might need to look into himself. As good of a friend Ryouma could be, he'd be laughed out of his office for the theory. Especially when he himself had dismissed other ideas Ryouma had about the forest. "Well in the mean time, I have a job I need you to do."

* * *

><p>Micchi winced. The day of the big Beat Rider dance off, and it was another day to get hit by those damnable headaches! And yet, this one made him happiest of all. He had been the last Armored Rider on Earth. His brother had survived his own demise, and even Zack was willing to forgive him. It almost made him forget his own plan; everything worked out so well before. Then he noticed Kouta, who stood guard waiting for anyone who might try to interrupt and to take them down. And then he saw Mai, her eyes gleaming as she saw the event in full swing.<p>

A man who had tried so hard, and given it all up to save the word. A woman forced by circumstance to become something she isn't. He had to save them. No matter what, he WOULD save them. And with himself in Ryouma's favor; he planned to be discussing with the scientist at one point in one of his more remote labs. After all, he still needed one piece that the professor held.

Mitsuzane sighed as he oversaw the burning of the vines. Kouta was going through with the attack on Yggdrasil again, this time repelling the Tuliphoppers. And he had given the information to his brother again. He didn't like that he was actively sabotaging Kouta and Kaito's efforts, but they became more and more important with each one. Kaito would now start down the path of the Lemon Energy Lockseed and Kouta would be introduced to what was thought to be Helheim's true nature. Even as he walked towards the usual hangout, he grimaced. Lying to Kouta and Mai wasn't his idea of a good plan, but he had to work with what he had in order to maintain those smiles. To ensure a world where they would be fine.

_**"And you still manipulate them regardless."**_

The illusion again. Its presence seemed to make less and less sense as time went on. It had been three months. He had not only gotten past the death of his brother, but Takatora had managed to regain consciousness! So why was it still there? But he maintained his sense of sanity. He wasn't going to start talking to it again. He wasn't that Mitsuzane.

**_"You lie to them, so it mustn't be hard to lie to yourself."_**

It wasn't easy to ignore it though.

* * *

><p>The afternoon after the next attack though, the one that had Kouta gain the Peach Energy Lockseed and learn about Yuuya, Micchi waited. As Sid left, he walked into Takatora's office. This was a vital point, and while it would work better if he had the photo of an Overlord that Kaito had been given, he had a different idea in mind. "Nii-san, are you ok? I heard Kouta-san put up a bit of a fight," Micchi said.<p>

Takatora nodded. "Indeed. He's much stronger than we really give him credit for," he remarked. "I showed him the clip. The one of his friend turning into an Inves. He shouldn't bother us after this."

And that was the sticking point for Mitsuzane. His brother was a terrible judge of character. He thought Kouta wasn't going to go past this tragedy and get stronger like he had before. He thought Sid was a trustworthy assistant despite giving his younger brother a Sengoku Driver. And he thought Ryouma was a good friend despite the professor somehow being one of the creepiest people on the planet and managing to somehow borrow Hakaider down the line.

"Actually, Nii-san, Kouta-san could be useful a little later on." Mitsuzane trailed off. How he worded the next bit was essential to securing or losing his brother's support. "I've developed a theory about Yggdrasil. A theory that I think Ryouma also has but isn't sharing."

"Not entirely unusual for him. Ryouma's... eccentricities balance out his genius in most people's eyes, Takatora admitted. "But this theory?"

"Simple. The forest isn't just one of savage beasts."

"Related to the thought you had before, of mutated Inves?"

Mitsuzane nodded with a smile. "Exactly. I only saw one for the briefest of moments, but I swore I saw an Inves carrying some sort of tool, he explained. "I'm thinking that if fruit and Inves are linked, this tool carrying Inves might be linked deeper."

Takatora hummed. "And why might Ryouma hide this?"

Micchi shrugged. "I don't think it'd be a good idea to ask though. Can you think of any reason why he might be looking for powerful monsters in the alien forest?" he asked as innocently as he could manage.

Takatora blinked... and sighed. "I hope your theory is incorrect, Mitsuzane. Because otherwise, Sengoku Ryouma is sticking to a theory we long since dismissed at Yggdrasil."

Micchi nodded. "Let me look into it a bit more. But if we're going to look into the forest, I don't think it's entirely safe to rely on Sid," Micchi noted. Seeing his brother going to respond Micchi simply held up his Sengoku Driver. Takatora just gave a slight cough at that as he nodded to Micchi.

Phase 2 was already in motion. Kouta just needed to finish Phase 1. All he needed to do is give Kouta that little nudge.

* * *

><p>"Overlords? Are you sure, Kouta-san?"<p>

The rooftop. That fateful day that he had essentially decided he'd side with Yggdrasil over Kazuraba Kouta. A stupid mistake in hindsight, especially with Kachidoki Arms in play. "Yeah, apparently they rule Helheim. Why, Micchi?" Kouta asked.

Micchi looked around... and then sighed. It was mostly played out, to give him a reason, but it meant exposing Kouta to a bit more than simply the idea. "Before I say what I'm going to say, please hear me out, Kouta-san." Micchi commented. Kouta nodded to let him continue. "Ever since you and Kaito broke out of Yggdrasil Tower, I've been working with Yggdrasil- I said let me finish Kouta-san!" He cut off Kouta, most likely mid-thought. "I've been working with Yggdrasil, mainly because my older brother is part of it. Kureshima Takatora. I've also been spending more time in the forest than usual, and I thought of something. Why do you never see mutated Inves in the forest, despite it being full of fruit?"

"You think the Overlords are linked to that?" Kouta asked.

"That, and I spotted one holding what might've been a sword." Micchi admitted. "But I think Sengoku Ryouma knows too." Spotting Kouta grimace, he nodded. "Exactly. My brother is pretty high up, and the professor isn't telling him. If we're going to go after them, well..." He sighed. Kouta might not like it but, "I don't think the white Armored Rider is in the know either. And Kaito seems to be using Ryouma to make himself stronger. I'm thinking that us four, maybe with another Armored Rider, might be able to launch ourselves as a team into Helheim."

Kouta nodded. "The white Armored Rider isn't someone I'd want to trust, but he's doing things for humanity so it shouldn't be too bad. But Kaito?" he asked.

"I'm willing to bet that the Overlords have a Kaito among them." OK, that was outright cheating, but it was a good guess to make that one person in a diverse group is more prone to fighting. "And before you ask about me, I managed to sneak this away from one of Ryouma's labs," he commented, holding up the ever fateful crimson and gold Lockseed. "This and that new Lockseed there, they could be our secret weapons, right?"

Kouta frowned, but then smiled at the suggestion. "Just don't push yourself too much, Micchi. Mai's already lost one member of the team, I don't think she'd want to lose you too," he responded, even as he picked up his Lockseeds one by one. "I'm gonna try and scope out the forest, see if there's an Overlord to talk too. If they're too strong, we can use your plan."

Micchi blinked. That was surprisingly favorable to him, considering he's working with Yggdrasil and has betrayed Kouta. It's not totally surprising given who he's talking to, but still it's curious. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Micchi sighed. He detested having to do this, but his plan had to go into full swing now, and the one thing he hadn't told Kouta was a most vital element. Mai. She was the Woman of the Beginning last time, and it's most likely she would be again. If he was going to impress Roshuo, he'd need an example of human purity. That was Mai, easily. Never thinking a bad thing about anyone. He absently rubbed his cheek but shook his head. That wouldn't happen this time. He wouldn't stop Kouta from doing it.<p>

As he neared the spot, his eyes widened and he hid back for a brief moment. Kaito was talking to Mai? "...then I will acknowledge your strength," Kaito finished and started to walk off. This was an opportunity. As much as it was risky, Mai and Kaito bounced the negative parts of ideas off of each other.

"Hold on a second, Kaito-san, Mai-san!" Micchi called out as he rushed into the open. "I've got something I need to talk to you two about. Something that only you and Kouta know for the moment."

Kaito glared at Micchi. "If this has to do with-"

"This has little to do with Yggdrasil!" Micchi interrupted. "I've found something in Helheim. The forest," he added for Mai's sake. "I was following a theory of mine. I think there might be monsters who control the monsters!" Mitsuzane judged the reactions. Mai's look of shock was to be expected, but Kaito had stopped, giving him a careful look. Good, so he had seen the Overlords. "The forest, it seems to expand out. Something has to control that."

"Isn't that the forest just being a forest?" Mai asked.

Micchi shook his head. "I thought so, but like I said, I was following a theory. And I found an Inves that was holding a tool of some kind."

That got Kaito's attention by the looks of things. "Overlords," Kaito muttered.

"That's what Kouta-san called them," Micchi noted. "And it's given me an idea. If they control the forest, we can show them the truth about humanity. Either the way Kouta-san wants, or if needed, the way you do things Kaito."

"So why bring this up around me?" Mai asked. "I'm just dancing."

This was vital. He couldn't give away that he knew more than he should about the Golden Fruit, but at the same time he had to make sure that Kaito would still agree. "I'm working on assembling a team of people to do this. Kaito, you're needed for a fight. And Mai-san, I was going to ask you because of the strength in your spirit. If anyone might be able to convince them that humans deserve to survive without a fight, it's you."

Kaito glared at Micchi, but Mai spoke up first. "If they attack us though, I'll just get in the way. I don't want any of you to have to protect me when you might be risking your lives, especially if it's Kaito, Kouta, and you, Micchi!"

Micchi nodded. "I know, and that's why I have something else in mind to help," he noted. "Kaito, are you in? You're the most powerful of the people I'd trust with this."

"Just let me know when you plan to do this. If you're planning anything..."

"Kaito, I'm always planning something," Mitsuzane admitted. "But when I can use a plan to get a solution faster... Well, let's just say you and Kouta-san work better if the power is working together. It's that power that I'm relying on if things go badly. We're stronger as a group."

Kaito snorted, but shook his head. "We'll see what I decide then won't we?" he asked mockingly.

Micchi sighed. "Day after tomorrow," Micchi said. "8 AM."

With that, Kaito simply walked off. Although Micchi knew that he'd probably hang around out of sight, to hear what the rest of his plan was for Mai. Speaking of... "So, what about me, Micchi?" Mai asked.

"Two plans. First, I've been working with Yggdrasil. My brother works there and pointed me out, don't worry, I'm ok!" Micchi swiftly explained. Kouta and Mai could be very alike. "They've made copies of the belts Armored Riders use, but can be used freely. Zack has one."

"And you're thinking I could use one to protect myself?" Mai asked.

"It's better than nothing," Micchi replied. "And the second plan is to hire Oren. "

"The Charmant guy?"

Micchi nodded. "He's supposed to be ex-military. I could use some people I know to hire him to protect you while we're in the forest. And being a military man, he isn't going to abandon you if things get too intense."

"I see. That does make sense," Mai admitted. "And are you sure we don't need anyone else?"

"Mai-san, we're going to have six of us. Anymore and we'd have to slow down," Micchi noted.

"Six? Don't you mean five?" Mai questioned.

Micchi just smiled. "The last member is a bit of a surprise. Don't worry, Kouta trusts him enough for this."

* * *

><p>"Pardon? You wish to hire me?"<p>

It had taken some tracking, but Micchi had managed to track down Oren while he was taking a break from training Jounouchi. And while he didn't exactly want to tell the baker and ex-military man about the mission in earshot of the nut-themed Armored Rider, time wasn't a luxury that Micchi had to waste. If he didn't act fast, then Ryouma's group would make their move. Of course, that's part of the reason for the group in the first place. Takatora could match Kouta blow for blow if he used a Jinba Arms and Kouta could take on anyone BUT Ryouma before Kachidoki Arms. Kaito, while not essential, was a useful third part to the fighting force. "As part of a special task force. Myself and three other Armored Riders are going to be investigating the Forest. The one from the Christmas Games?" Mitsuzane explained. There was no point in playing the role of Micchi around Oren when Mitsuzane could explain it quicker. "We have reason to believe that there's more intelligent life than the regular Inves in the forest."

Oren chuckled. "And why would I agree to any of this? It seems that you children already have a game in mind for yourselves." Oren asked.

"Three reasons," Mitsuzane said. He glanced over and noticed Jounouchi spying nearby. He sighed. As much as he didn't like it, he'd probably be bringing him along too. "Firstly, you will be paid for this. Properly paid by Yggdrasil funds."

"Oh? You can guarantee that?" Oren asked, a smirk on his face, unbelieving. Nearby, Mitsuzane could have sworn he heard a snort of laughter. "And why should I believe that?"

"Because of reason two: the Melon Prince will be there."

That caught Oren off guard in two fronts. As the man stumbled, Mitsuzane assumed that he must be torn between realization that he was indeed part of Yggdrasil, and that his beloved White Armored Rider would be in the task force. Mitsuzane felt bad for essentially throwing his brother to the wolves in this case, but it would help in the end. "Y-You're sure about that?"

Mitsuzane smiled. "The operation doesn't go without him. Otherwise we lack the proper offensive force. Which brings me to point three: your role won't be to actively fight. It's our belief that it might be possible to engage in diplomacy with what is in the forest. For that, we need an example of human purity. And as a result, we will be escorting a civilian into the forest who will need protection."

Oren stared at the boy for a moment. "Just how much resistance are you expecting if on top of the Melon Prince, yourself, and most likely Aquarius, you need me to defend someone?"

"I'm not going to lie. I'm expecting us to face some powerful odds. I'm trying to keep the group small but powerful to maximize speed and efficiency," Mitsuzane admitted. "You'll be paid in full once the job is done, and your advance payment is this," he added, tossing Oren a Lockvehicle. "Tomorrow, 8 AM. Bring Jounouchi if you want, but from what I hear it's not going to be a cakewalk either way." And with that Mitsuzane walked off, deliberately walking past the bush where said scheming Rider hid.

_**"Plans upon plans, schemes upon schemes, and all these masks to do it with."**_

Although as the illusion pointed out, he wasn't exactly blameless there himself.

* * *

><p>"A task force?"<p>

Micchi sighed. Now was the point to explain it to Takatora. "A task force of sorts. We need to investigate these Overlord figures. And you might not have seen it, but I did. Sid and Ryouma, at the very least, seemed nervous when you mentioned Overlords yesterday. They know something, and I'd rather we sort out what's going on first," he explained.

"Mitsuzane, as much as I admire your enthusiasm, this seems a bit much," Takatora noted. "You're sure we can't trust-" At that Micchi held up his belt again. "Sengoku Ryouma?"

"Sid isn't smart enough to connect the dots himself," Mitsuzane simply pointed out. "And Ryouma is clearly more interested in the scientific study. If his work is honest, he can study the forest when all is done. But if these things are intelligent, if we can communicate..."

"Then there might be a chance for diplomacy," Takatora finished. "Who have you got planned for this?"

Mitsuzane took a breath in. This was the risky part. Takatora wasn't on board yet, but he had to go for it. "Kazuraba Kouta. His skill as an Armored Rider and his selection of Lockseeds make him essential for finding these Overlords." Mitsuzane explained. "Kumon Kaito. Strong, seeking power, but also effective in combat to the point of being a match for Oren. And he's been spotted with a Genesis Driver." He paused to let Takatora react, but simply noted the grimace and moved on. "Myself of course, mostly to provide ranged support, and a second group consisting of Oren Pierre Alfonzo, most likely his apprentice Jounouchi Hideyasu... and Takatsukasa Mai. A civilian."

Takatora gripped his hands. "Mitsuzane, you better have a good explanation as to why we have a civilian on this list," he calmly said even as the fury danced on the edge of his voice.

"Because if we're supposed to be diplomatic, we need someone who doesn't represent the interest of any particular country, and isn't someone tainted by battle!" Mitsuzane declared. "I know Mai-san. Give her one of the Kurokage Trooper belts to armor herself if she has to, but this is the entire reason I have Oren and Jounouchi hired, to make sure she's defended."

"And what if they fail?" Takatora asked. "Then you're endangering her life for a theory of yours, a theory we can't be sure of."

"Which is why we need you on the team, Nii-san. Between you, Kouta-san, Kaito, and I, we should have enough power to hold off the Overlords, with Oren and Jounouchi being able to provide Mai-san an escape."

Takatora blinked. "You planned for that? We don't know how many there are."

"Only two Overlords have been sighted by Kazuraba Kouta. Even if they summon a horde of Inves, Oren's skills and training should be enough for us to run for it. Combine that with the assortment of Lockvehicles we have with us," he added, holding up a pair of said Locks, "and we should be covered."

"I hesitate to ask, Mitsuzane, but where did you get those?"

"Ryouma has secret labs."

"Ah." Takatora hummed and walked around the room slowly. "It's an insane plan and suicidal. I have to come along with. Someone needs to keep an eye on you and your friends after all," Takatora explained.

Micchi just smiled.

* * *

><p>Micchi sighed as he, Mai, and Kouta arrived. The outskirts of the city, far enough away for them not to be noticed by Yggdrasil, but close enough that Takatora could make his way from his usual work route. He had intended to come with Takator,a but his brother had insisted for him to go ahead. He was taking the fact that his brother had friends outside of school remarkably well given that he had almost killed one of them. Twice. And then traumatized him.<p>

"7:50. We're early." Mai noted happily.

Kouta frowned. "I still don't see why you're here, Mai." Ah. That. Micchi chuckled nervously. "Micchi,"

"Sorry, Kouta-san, I forgot to tell you. But we kinda need Mai-san to come with us," Micchi remarked. "As good as you are, Mai's always been the best out of any of us at playing the peacemaker."

"But we're going into the forest, it's dangerous!"

"Which would be why we're here, Aquarius-boy~." Oren slowly walked up to the three with Jounouchi just behind him.

"The cake store owner?" Kouta questioned. "Can we not do this today? We've got something important to do!"

Oren shook his head. "Ah, but you misunderstand. I'm not here to fight against you, but for you," Oren said.

"I hired him and Jonouchi to exclusively guard Mai if we can't," Micchi added. "I know the forest is dangerous, Kouta-san, and I'm not going to just risk Mai-san's life!"

Mai nodded. "I wouldn't have agreed if Micchi hadn't had a good idea of how to keep me safe, Kouta," she added. "Although, Jounouchi, I didn't know you were going to be here."

Jonouchi sighed. "It's Oren-san's idea. He thinks I could do with more training. At least this one won't have mines," Jonouchi said simply. Micchi swore he could hear a faint cry of Jonouchi's belt at that remark.

"I... see," Mai remarked. "Still, it's good to see you again! Maybe when this is all over, you can dance again!"

Before anything else could be said, a snort sounded off. "You're all rather optimistic aren't you?" Kaito asked as he slowly walked out from a nearby alley.

"This is the biggest gathering of Armored Riders since the Christmas games. I think we have a reason for it," Micchi simply remarked and smiled.

Kouta sighed. "Because of the white Armored Rider, right?" At that, Kaito snorted, but the group soon quieted down as they saw an approaching figure. A figure that made Mitsuzane want to facepalm as soon as he came into sight. His brother was riding one of the Lockvehicles, and was doing it out of his Rider suit. Instead he was in his business suit. "That's him!"

"That's my brother," Micchi remarked.

For a brief moment Kouta, Mai and Jonouchi nodded... and then it hit them. "EH?"

"Your brother is the white Rider, Micchi?"

"You managed to get him to go along with this? He's a big guy with Yggdrasil!"

"Oren's going to have a field day with this."

Indeed, as Jonouchi made the last remark, Micchi glanced over at Oren. Who looked practically love struck. "My Melon Prince~"

"Ah, Mitsuzane. This would be the expedition party?" Takatora asked. He reached behind him and grabbed what looked to be a business suitcase. "Apologies for my lateness, I thought it would be useful for me to acquire a few things before we left, he noted.

"You're just on time, Nii-san. I understand that you know Kouta-san and Kaito-san," Micchi remarked.

"Your brother is the... oh. So THAT'S why you've been working with Yggdrasil," Kouta remarked with a nod. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

Takatora nodded. "Indeed, it was while you two broke out that I found out Mitsuzane was an Armored Rider. Something I hadn't intended to happen. I never intended for any of this to go this far." Takatora admitted even as he pulled open the suitcase, revealing a mass produced Sengoku Driver and no less than three Suika Lockseeds. "The belt is at Mitsuzane's request, but the Lockseeds are for you to organize between you."

Oren blinked as the sight was enough to knock even him out of his stupor briefly. "This Lockseed. I remember, you used this on me once, Aquarius-boy! It's a powerful Lock," he remarked.

"Which is why one of them, and the belt, are being given to Mai-san," Micchi remarked. "If nothing else, the armor of the suit in Ball Mode should be able to stop Mai-san from being injured, and the Lockseed will let her fight back if needed. The other two go to you two so you can protect her better."

Kouta grinned at the suggestion, as he pulled out his own Suika Lockseed. "And Micchi can use mine!" He remarked as he tossed it to the grape Rider. Micchi smiled nervously as he realized that he had never gotten around to telling Takatora just what happened to that Lockseed.

Mai eyed the belt. "I'm not sure I want to put the belt on. Isn't it supposed to bond to you?" Thank you, distraction. "I mean, it looks a little different to Kouta's, but I swear I've seen one like it,"

"No, this is one of the mass produced Drivers we've developed," Takatora noted. "After today, I can take it back if you wish and dispose of it."

Kaito smirked. "If you want to let go of that source of power," he added.

"Is this everyone?" Kouta asked quickly. Apparently, even Kouta had noticed the potential fight that could've broken out.

Micchi nodded. "A small enough group for us to stay on the move constantly, even in the forest, but large enough that we can separate if needed. Kouta-san, Kaito, Nii-san and I will form the first group, Offence. Mai and the others form the Defence group. Everyone ready?" he asked, the group muttering various affirmatives. With that, Micchi smiled as he activated his Lockvehicle, swiftly followed by Kouta, Kaito and Oren. Kaito, Kouta, and Takatora would ride initially in front, while Micchi would ride in behind them with Mai on his Lock Vehicle. Oren would bring up the rear with Jonouchi on his. Once they were in the forest, the vehicles would be divided up differently. With the revving of engines, the bikes roared ahead.

_**"Such a grand plan. And yet all plans can fail."**_

Micchi ignored the voice and just drove faster and faster until the human world disappeared in a flurry of petals.

* * *

><p>Micchi had to admit, there was something about Kouta's innovative use of Jinba Peach Arms that he found inspirational. That even the strangest of forms could have some use to it, even if it's not in battle. And really, this had been the essential part to any plan he had: there was no concrete way to find the Overlords without it. While waiting for Kouta to pick up the trail, he looked around the group. Everyone had their belts on at the insistence of Takatora and himself, and Mai had even picked out a Lockseed or two. The bikes, on the other hand, had been divided. Micchi had given Jonouchi his Rose Attacker, and Takatora had handed his Sakura Hurricane over to Mai, with them both taking up Dandeliners. What had surprised Micchi, though, was the fact that Kouta had handed over a Tulip Hopper. Not the fact he had one, Micchi knew that, but more the fact that Kouta had the insight to give Mai what was essentially a third way out of things.<p>

"This way!" Kouta declared, hopping back onto his Sakura Hurricane and revving it, the groups sticking close together. But Micchi was on the look out. Kaito wasn't likely to betray them, not without making it clear. But neither Kaito nor Takatora were quite as paranoid as he was right now. He was worried that they would be bugged, be tracked. And if one person could screw up the whole plan, it's Sengoku Ryoma. But then, at the same time there was a reason he had hired Oren. If there was one guarantee that he'd keep Mai safe, it was the fact he had brought Takatora along. The one thing he had that could guarantee Oren's loyalty is the presence of Takatora. It was almost unbelievable. Oren, Jounouchi, and Mai were even chatting as they rode along. Mai seemed to be discussing the cakes.

And that led him to another thought. When this was all said and done, what would he do? He had been planning and fighting this for... almost two years now, at least. Could he adjust back to normal? Could he sit down at Oren's and have a cake, or simply dance with the others? These thoughts and more fluttered in and out of his head as they rode and flew along. And much to his relief, even if Ryouma and the others had been following, they had most likely lost them at this point as they arrived towards a rocky formation. "They're here, Kouta-san?" Micchi asked as he slowly landed the Dandeliner and Kouta dismissed his transformation. It was all precautions, but he hoped that they'd be able to get things sorted quickly. He wanted this to go smoothly.

"Yeah, but should we transform?" Kouta pointed out. "They tend to be aggressive. Or at least, the red one does."

"Red one?" Kaito asked. "Isn't that the only one of them?"

Micchi blinked, but remembered his own backstory to this. "Kaito has a point, Kouta-san. I only ever saw a red one," Micchi added.

Kouta shook his head. "I've seen two, a green one who seems smarter, and a red one. The red one seems fight happy, like Kaito really," Kouta remarked as he flashed a cheeky grin. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

Takatora hmmed. "Mitsuzane? It's your plan."

Micchi nodded. He had actually thought about this. "Oren, Jonouchi, you two transform and hang back. I don't want to have us risk an assault from the rear and having you both vulnerable. Mai-san, you need to stay with them." Mai simply nodded at that while Micchi continued. "Offence team, we'll go in with belts on, but untransformed. If the red Overlord fights, then hold them off. If my theory is right..." He trailed off at that as the four walked forward, dismissing their Lockvehicles for the moment as well.

Slowly, they walked down into an all too familiar rocky outcrop. And privately, Micchi was amazed that Kouta had heard them here. This was right near where Roshuo was! Even so, the four tensed as they heard footsteps approaching. And then the two emerged. Deemushu and Redyue.

"More Monkeys," Deemushu muttered out, before barking a few words in the Femushinmu language. Redyue, on the other hand, looked over at them and chuckled.

"Don't be too hasty in breaking them, Deemushu. It's so rare for us to get visitors," she said while leaning back against one of the stone pillars. "And we both know that they are quite strong."

"Wait!" Micchi shouted. "I want to talk!"

Deemushu just laughed and then leapt at Micchi, blade first. At that point, Micchi realized one factor he had never considered: how stubborn the other Femushinmu were. He was about to die from a miscalcula-

**SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

And just as that processed, the sound of metal meeting metal echoed through the cavern as Takatora blocked the blade and pushed Micchi to the side. "If you must fight, then your opponent is me!" Takatora declared.

Kaito smirked as he reached for his own Lockseed, but Micchi realized if he didn't act fast, this battle would spiral out of control. He needed to be able to get this finished and fast. "We wish to discuss with your people! Do you have a leader of some sort, or is it just you two?" Micchi yelled, hoping to be heard over the din.

Redyue simply chuckled, even as Kaito transformed and charged in to attack Deemushu. "What is there to discuss?" She asked.

"Do you control Helheim? Can you stop it?" Kouta replied.

"And most of all, why is the forest in our world?" Micchi added. "Is there a way we can stop it, a way we can save our world?" Deemushu charged towards them, but the two boys leapt out of the way of his swing, before a twin set of Sonic Arrow blasts hit him in the back, causing Deemushu to topple over. Takatora and Kaito held their Sonic Arrows blades at Deemushu's neck, and stopped.

"We don't want to have to fight," Takatora noted. "We represent humanity, and we wish to engage in a discussion between our two species. To show that there's no need for us to fight. That we can be allies."

Redyue was about to say something, but then she clutched her head. Deemushu was doing the same, and even Micchi winced, faintly hearing a ringing noise that was likely being broadcast from elsewhere in the forest. Fortunately, this had been part of Micchi's plan from the very start. He appealed not to Redyue or Deemushu, but to Roshuo. To make a loud enough noise and big enough declarations. To try and get the Overlord King's attention. He just considered himself lucky to be able to use this plan. If Kouta had found them at another position, then it might not have worked. _"Ugh. It seems that you're correct, and fortunate. We'll show you to our King,"_ Redyue stated with a strained voice. But before any of them can move, a loud scream was heard.

"Mai!"

Micchi and the others ran out of the cave when they heard the scream. He didn't care they were leaving Redyue and Deemushu behind. He didn't care about the fact that Kaito rushed with them at the same level of urgency. All that mattered right now was Mai, making sure that she was safe. As they emerged back into the clearing, Micchi's heart sank. Oren and Jonouchi, both transformed, had been tossed to the ground and were surrounded by a squad of twenty Kurokage Troopers. Ryouma stood right out in the open with a smirk on his face, but seemed to be looking on from a distance with Minato transformed and with her bow out and readied. And Sid stood in the center of it all in his own Rider suit, with an arm wrapped around Mai's neck. "Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you," Sid remarked. "Unless you want the blood of this girl on your hands."

"Sid," Takatora growled out. "So Mitsuzane was correct."

"Oh? Well, it's good to see even you can learn things, Takatora. But if either you or Kumon Kaito want this girl to live, then you'll cancel your transformations, now!" Sid declared. Reluctantly, Takatora raised his hand to his belt and closed up the Energy Lockseed, cancelling his own transformation with a hiss. What surprised Micchi was that Kaito soon did the same. And all the while, he found himself hyperventilating. It was over. In one move, one move that he had failed to account for, the fact that Ryouma might pull the Kurokage Troopers along, and the plan was in shattered pieces. "Good. You've always been an annoyance, Takatora. So high and mighty and yet so ignorant. Even your little brother knew how the world worked better than you. And I had such high hopes for him." Sid added with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Micchi yelled. "What would you know of hopes? All you want is power for its own reward."

Sid simply tsked as he brought the blade of his Sonic Arrow. "Such insolence towards your elder. Perhaps I should show you what that gets you!"

"Now now, Sid, there's no need for you to go that far yet," Ryouma admonished. "The girl is still useful for use getting to see just how Helheim works."

Sid chuckled, even as he roughly dragged Mai along. "And them? You aren't suggesting we leave them alive," he asked.

Ryouma shook his head. "I might have if dear Takatora had gone against my expectations. To sacrifice the girl's life in order to save himself," he remarked as Minato slowly changed her target and aimed at Takatora.

"Is this what that's about? The idea you had of sacrificing people and me ruling as a king?" Takatora asked in disbelieving anger. Even as he did, Micchi collapsed to the ground. He only half heard the conversation as he thought hard, fast. He desperately tried to think of something he could do that could get them out of this situation, something that could save them. And as he did, he noticed something. All the Kurokage troopers seemed to be focused on Oren. They had to be, or they would have noticed that Jonouchi had slowly reached behind himself. "I thought you had abandoned that plan," Takatora continued.

"That's his goal?" Kaito asked incredulously. "To have people killed and have someone else rule in his place? To replace puppets with more puppets? Pathetic." Micchi slowly looked up towards Sid and noticed that Mai was being held, but her arms could move and she seemed to have grabbed something of her own.

Ryouma sighed. "And both of you cannot see the glory of my goal. At least you, Kaito-kun, I had hopes for. But I'd given up on you long ago, Takatora. Even some of your men have. Such a failure as a general and a king." Even as Ryouma gloated a bit, Micchi realized he had forgotten one thing in all his plans. A surprise about to be taken to his advantage. Jonouchi was underhanded. He was cunning. He was a backstabber. And he was a strategist.

**SUIKA!**

The attention of the entire clearing looked towards Jonouchi at that as he smirked. The Kurokage Troopers quickly brought their weapons up...

**SUIKA!**

...Only to be distracted by a call behind them as Mai activated her own Lockseed. Micchi acted on pure instinct and threw a nearby rock at Sid, narrowly dodging the arrow shot by Minato afterwards. But that was all the distraction he needed.

_"Henshin!"_ Mai cried out as she and Jonouchi slammed their Lockseeds into their belts.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!/COME ON! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

And with that declaration, the Kurokage Troopers, Sid, and Oren dived out of the way as both the completely inexperienced Rider and the cowardly tactician found the heavy armour forced on them, the two massive watermelons landing down on the brown and black costumed Riders. In that instant, Micchi reached for his own Lockseed. Minato pulled back and fired out another shot, but as she did, Mai, still in Ball Mode, rolled into the path of the blast and knocked it aside.

_"Henshin!"_ Micchi declared, hearing the word being echoed by the people next to him.

**BUDOU!**

**KACHIDOKI!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**LOCK ON!**

**LOCK ON!**

As they reached to activate the belts, another arrow flew towards them from Sid, even as two Kurokage Troopers leapt up. Jonouchi stood up in Armor Mode, an energy mallet in his hand, as he deflected the blast away himself while the two Kurokages found themselves the victim of the Duri Noko flung at them, the force of the twin spiked blades enough to knock them aside.

**HAI~!**

**SOIYA!**

**SODA!**

Even so, Micchi could see Ryouma start to reach for his own Genesis Driver while Sid angrily slammed the Sonic Arrow's blade down on Mai, who had the suit adjust to Armor Mode herself, wielding the twin blades that Kouta used in Suika Arms.

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU! HA HA HA!**

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

**LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT FOR POWER! FIGHT FOR POWER! FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT-FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**

And in a burst of light and energy, they stood before them. Kouta in orange battle armor and with a gun that dwarfed the Sonic Arrow in size and power. Takatora, the white Armored Rider, who always held himself with grace even in a fight. Kaito, in red and gold and almost as a mockery of Ryouma himself. And finally, Micchi himself with his gun raised and ready. The scene was silent for a moment. But that was when Micchi decided to forcefully end it, bringing his belt's blade down.

**HAI~! BUDOU~SQUASH!**

And this seemed to break the rest out of their stupor, as more of the Troopers leapt up only to be cut down by an utterly silent Takatora, while both Kaito and Kouta leapt down. Kouta charged towards Sid, already firing away at him rapidly while Kaito fired at Minato. Oren and Jonouchi charged in against a majority of the Troopers, stronger or more skilled strikes easily outdoing the mass produced Troopers, while Mai took advantage of Sid's knockback to slash at him. "You aren't going to stop us!" Mai declared as she brought down her own Driver's blade.

**SOIYA! SUIKA AU LAIT!**

"No matter what tricks you pull, we'll keep coming back stronger!" Kaito added as he pushed Minato back and pushed in on his belt.

**SODA! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

"It's the duty of an adult to protect the youth!" Takatora shouted.

"And of the strong to protect the weak!" Oren joined in while Takatora attached his Lockseed to his Sonic Arrow, swinging the belt blade down three times.

**LOCK ON!**

**DURIAN SPARKING!**

"Because no matter what humiliations we might experience, if we want something, we'll fight for it!" Jonouchi yelled as he also swung his belt's blade down thrice.

**COME ON! SUIKA SPARKING!**

Kouta could only nod at that. "Because while you might want power, while you might want to force the world to serve you, that's not a world that should have to exist!" he said, even as he slammed the Kachidoki Lockseed into his DJ Gun.

**LOCK~ON~!**

Micchi grinned under the helmet. "And you aren't going to stop us, not even with all the men from Yggdrasil against us. After all..."

He aimed with his Budou Ryuhou at the rest of the Kurokages as he, Kouta and Mai declared in unison, "THIS IS OUR STAGE NOW!" As they did, Micchi blasted off into the crowd, easily blowing away a large amount of the Kurokages even as Oren and Jonouchi joined in with a pair of fruit shaped blasts: one of a Durian blasted into their midst, and a simply massive one summoned around Jonouchi as he rolled forward. The two energy fruits collided and created an impressive explosion that seemed to knock the majority of the Kurokage Troopers out.

**MELON ENERGY!**

As they did, Takatora fired his charged arrow blast at Minato, which forced her to duck into a roll when she would have attacked Kaito, which allowed said Armored Rider to swing his charged Sonic Arrow at her, the blast knocking her away and out of the transformation.

**KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**

All eyes turned at that declaration as Mai leapt into the air and slammed the Suika Arms massive foot down against Sid. The blow forced him back, but Sid had acted fast to block it with Sonic Arrow. Which meant he was simply blindsided when a massive blast of energy fired at him from the side. The blast sent Sid flying as he landed. He not only was knocked out of the transformation but outright knocked out.

And all this made Micchi grin inside his own helmet. They had taken on Ryouma's forces, and had won outright. But then he looked around and sighed. Not only was Ryouma gone, most likely having vanished in the confusion, but Minato had disappeared too. They would need to be dealt with later. But even as Micchi thought so he grinned. All they had to do now was convince Roshuo that Humanity should survive. And unlike this situation, he had planned for that. Micchi looked over and spotted Takatora, with his blade against Sid's throat. "After all this time, Sid, I forgave you for going behind my back with Mitsuzane. I forgave you for your flippant attitude. I even authorized the production of that special Lockseed of yours. And this is how I get repaid?" Takatora asked. Sid, still being unconscious, didn't reply. He was slumped in a heap as Takatora slowly brought his blade up. "Then perhaps it's time I did what I should've done before..."

As Micchi watched, he had to shake his head briefly. For a moment he hadn't seen Sid and Takatora, but Takatora and himself. He couldn't let his brother follow that path, not now, not when he's so close to saving it all! Takatora swung the blade down.

"Nii-san, don't!"

"Takatora!"

Takatora stopped, his blade just above Sid's throat. He breathed heavily as he looked around, and sighed, slowly folding up the Melon Energy Lockseed. "It's... it's hard. He was a friend. We weren't close, but we were friends. I thought we were friends." Takatora admitted as he reached out and grabbed Sid's belt off of him. "But then, I assumed Sengoku Ryouma was one too."

Kaito snorted. "Ryoma doesn't care for anything or anyone but himself," he remarked. "Even his quest for power is to examine it. To see how he can best manipulate it. To try and be the king without taking the title."

"And it's not your fault Melo- I mean, Takatora-san," Oren added. "An ally turning against you is rarely ever obvious. It's the fact that we turned that against them that allowed us to win."

Micchi nodded at that. "Besides, Nii-san, you're the better person in all this."

Takatora sighed, but smiled even so. He slowly walked over to Micchi. "Mitsuzane, would you mind if you took his belt for now?" he asked, slowly handing it over. "You're the only one of the Offence to lack a Genesis Driver or a Core."

Micchi just smiled, but shook his head. "I don't think I've earned it," he admitted as he slowly walked over to Jonouchi who, along with Mai, had undone the transformation and were chatting. The two stopped as they noticed Micchi approach.

"Are you alright, Micchi?" Mai asked.

"I should be asking that of you, Mai-san. That plan, was it on the spot, or did you two plan it earlier?" Micchi replied.

Jonouchi smirked. "Your plan was admirable, but you were looking at the bigger picture too much. Smaller details like that, or... Well, more like if a large amount of monsters showed up, we had to have a plan. You and the others did make for a good distraction."

Micchi nodded and smiled. "I know. Which is why for the moment, I want you to hold onto this for safe keeping," he said as he handed over to Jonouchi the Genesis Driver and Cherry Energy Lockseed.

"Eh!? R-Really?" Jonouchi asked. "Oren-san, look!"

Oren shook his head even as he chuckled. "Don't be so surprised, you've earned it, Jonouchi-kun~" Oren remarked. "And I'm guessing you want to change up the teams?"

"Yes," Micchi admitted. "Oren, I would like to ask you to stay behind to keep the captives in line if they wake up. Jonouchi, while you're... borrowing Sid's belt, I'd like for you and Mai to be the Backup Team."

"Backup?" Mai questioned.

"After seeing you fight, Mai-san, I don't think you need as much defending as I thought you did," Micchi admitted with a smile.

Kouta grinned in unison as he stepped up. "Alright! Welcome to the Armored Rider team, Mai!" Kouta stated as he undid his own transformation. Micchi blinked and chuckled. He had forgotten to undo his own. "Let's keep going then! After the Overlords!" Kouta declared as he rushed off.

Micchi rolled his eyes but chuckled as he undid his own transformation. "Kouta-san. Always so full of energy." Micchi noted to himself, even as the others rushed after Kouta, only Kaito, Takatora, and himself walking at the slower pace while Mai and Jounouchi tried to slow Kouta down, Mai wanting to remind him how serious it was.

Micchi shook his head as he heard a sudden loud buzz go through the air, gone as soon as it had come. He glanced over, but Takatora didn't seem to have noticed it. Kaito, on the other hand, glanced around suspiciously.

Just what was that?

* * *

><p>As they slowly walked through the stone hallways that made up Roshuo's inner domain, Micchi considered to himself any and all plans he could play out if the deal didn't work. If their example failed, if his trust in Mai's diplomacy skills were misplaced. He was expecting it to happen based on the previous timeline, but he had no idea of what Mai had actually discussed with the King of the Overlords the first time around. Fortunately, getting there hadn't been a problem as Redyue had been watching from nearby. He knew he'd need to keep an eye out for her and Deemushu, both hungry for power themselves, but that was why he had so much backup with him. It only took a couple of Riders working together to take down Demushuu after all, and if Redyue wasn't able to stab Roshuo in the back, he had confidence it wouldn't be an issue. Redyue had come over to him and tried to tempt him into betrayal, but that wasn't him, and he knew that right now the others probably thought the same. Although, he was on his guard. It was only a few degrees of separation that turned someone from a guy like Kaito into a man like Sid.<p>

Slowly, they emerged into what seemed to be a destroyed stone room that, despite its ruined nature, still maintained an aura of majesty about it. Off to the side was an all too familiar casket. Did Roshuo know why they were here? Did he pick this place to prove a point? And yet, in the center of it stood the lord of the Femushinmu. The previous man of the Golden Fruit. A man whose title he had never gotten out of Kouta. He stood there with his sword laying next to the casket. Laying behind where they would stand. A show of power to be sure, but Micchi mentally praised him for such a display. Deemushu stood off to the side as he seemingly glared at them. But then, he seemed to always be doing so. Redyue walked forward and took her place opposite to Deemushu, as if to put on display how different they are and the roles they play. A display that reminded Micchi a lot of a lord and his advisors.

_"You are the humans who wished to see me."_ Roshuo stated. Even as he spoke, the wisdom in his voice was palpable. The voice of a man who had gained and lost everything he ever wanted. A man who was jaded and yet at the same time curious. A man who was willing to listen. _"Two of you have met Deemushu and Redyue before, but no human has been brought before me. My name is Roshou. If you are here for the Golden Fruit, I will not give it up. "_

Micchi nodded at that. "We understand that, Roshuo-sama," He said as he walked forwards before Kouta or Takatora could. This part of the plan had only been discussed between him and Mai. "It is not our desire for power, but to ask something of you. Something that I doubt you would believe coming from most of us, ones who have gone through battle many times before." At that he turned his head. "That is why I have asked one other person to come with us. Someone who has only ever used a weapon to defend herself against those who took her captive. If you would allow it then I, Kureshima Mitsuzane, would like to humbly request an audience between yourself and our representative of the majority of humanity."

Mai nodded as she slowly stepped forwards. Kouta reached out but she shook her head. "Don't worry, Kouta, I'll be fine," she said as she smiled, then continued to walk forward. Micchi stepped back, but stayed by Mai's side as he made sure to take the position mirrored of Redyue's. As he did, Kouta looked and nodded as he swiftly stepped up and took the opposite position. It seemed even Kouta could notice the little things on occasion. "My name is Takatsukasa Mai. And I'm here to ask for you to help save humanity."

Redyue shifted her pose slightly at that but stayed silent. _"If that is what you have come for, I am certain you will be disappointed,"_ Roshuo admitted.

"But why? Why are you invading our world?" Mai asked. Micchi bit his tongue as the Mitsuzane in him wanted to correct her. Now was not the time.

_"A misconception,"_ Roshuo replied. _"The forest, I believe you call it Helheim? It invades into another world on its own naturally. I am not doing anything to speed this process up, but at the same time I am not slowing it down or stopping it. Why should humanity be given more of a chance than my own species?"_

Mai blinked as Micchi could practically hear his brother force himself not to ask. At the moment, it was between Mai and Roshou. Noone else. "Then you and the others evolved from Inves?"

_"Another misconception. We were the Femushinmu. We fought the forest and the monsters that came from it, but we also saw the power of the fruits,"_ Roshuo remarked as he glanced down._ "Powers that we did not harness in the ways your technology did. It was survival, and the strongest of us became what you know as Overlords. There was much fighting and many more of us before. We lost many of our own race when we did. We now number less than ten."_

Mai nodded slowly as she looked over at the casket. "And you lost someone close to you," she said.

Roshou slowly looked from the casket and then to Mai. _"And you have lost someone to the forest already. A friend of yours perhaps,"_ he noted. _"She... she was my world. My lover. We were to be together forever once I claimed the power of the Golden Fruit. The power to grant wishes. The power to control the forest. A power I believe many of you would desire to have. But as I claimed the fruit my beloved was killed..."_

"And he took the Golden Fruit that humanity would claim to avoid the same bloody battles," a slightly distorted voice said. Slowly he stepped out clad in robes. DJ Sagara, or as Micchi knew him, the avatar of Helheim.

"DJ Sagara?" Mai asked. Micchi swore he heard a faint choke towards the back as Takatora tried to keep himself quiet.

"Hello, child. It's quite surprising that you managed to get this far. No species has come to simply ask for the previous holder of the Golden Fruit to stop Helheim," Sagara admitted.

_"I still see no reason for me to do so,"_ Roshou said._ "The forest would need to invade eventually. Eventually you would need to claim the Golden Fruit. And to do so would mean you would become a monster like we did."_

"Now, Roshuo, don't you think you're doing humanity a disservice? You've seen this group come to you in peace," Sagara said.

_"After fighting off some of their own who sought only the power of the fruit,"_ Roshuo remarked.

"In the name of peace."

Roshuo looked._ "True. You all have desire, and yet your goal here was not the fruit was it?"_ he asked.

Mai shook her head. "I only know a few people who could ever handle that sort of power, but none who deserve to become monsters from it. I came to ask on behalf of humanity to help save our world."

Micchi watched as Roshuo glanced. Inwardly he sighed. It had been decided, and it was time for his role. Roshuo thrust his arm behind him as powerful vines grabbed hold of Redyue and Deemushu. "Those two cannot be trusted... but I will trust you with the fruit." Roshou stated as he opened his other hand. There was the Golden Fruit in all its glory. It hadn't been absorbed into her yet. Micchi stepped forwards.

"Mai-san," he stated, to get her attention. All eyes looked at him as he did and the fruit floated in her hand. "It is a hard choice to make. For anyone to make. And I don't want anyone here to give up their lives for the rest of the world. You all have so much you could do for it."

"Micchi, you can't be saying what I think you're going to say!" Mai declared.

"Mitsuzane, are you sure about this?" Takatora added.

Micchi sighed. "The power of the Golden Fruit makes someone into a monster. If you hold onto it for too long, then you might become one too. Nii-san, you need to help lead those at Yggdrasil into a brighter future. And as for Kouta-san, Kaito, and the others, strong people are needed to lead humanity into a better world. But I... I'm just the support. I help you out. I help Kouta-san out. I help the Beat Riders out, but I always use what others give to me," Micchi said.

"Micchi," Mai whispered.

"Mai. I'll be ok. But if a sacrifice needs to be made, then let me make it," Micchi stated.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as Mai looked at the Golden Fruit in her hand and to Micchi. Then to Kouta. To his own brother. Micchi steeled himself. He had prepared himself for this. He was ready to sacrifice himself. Mai slowly held her hand out for him to take the fruit...

At the noise, the whole group winced. Kouta and Kaito grabbed their ears as did Micchi. And then they heard a faint clapping. As they did Micchi looked around, and noticed that Roshuo, Redyue and Deemushu were unmoving. Still, like statues. Sagara glared at the wall behind them. "It's like I said earlier," Sagara started.

"Sometimes you can be your _**own worst enemy, Mitsuzane."**_ Micchi's eyes widened at that remark as the doppelganger of his brother stepped out, but at this point most of the others stepped back in alarm.

Takatora glared at the doppelganger. "Who are you?"

The doppelganger chuckled. _**"That's right, you don't know. None of you know. Little Mitsuzane has been keeping secrets from you. Planning all of this. He manipulated all of this,"**_ the copy remarked.

"Liar!" Jonouchi declared. "Are you saying that all this was done just so he could get a fruit he knew nothing about?" Kaito and Kouta just seemed to glare at the copy as air seemed to randomly distort around him.

"No, he's right," Micchi admitted. "But what he doesn't say is curious, because he's doing a bad job at being what he's pretending to be. This isn't my first time through these events. I've seen it all happen before. And I betrayed everyone. Kouta-san, Nii-san, all for what I thought was best. And then after I betrayed-"

**_"Killed,"_** the doppelganger interrupted.

"After I put Nii-san in a coma," Micchi corrected. The doppelganger flinched. "I started to have delusions. Of him telling me things I didn't want to know. Of what I knew was real but never wanted to admit. Kouta and Mai sacrificed themselves to save the world, and Kaito died in the process. When I came back, I decided that I wouldn't let that happen again. If anyone deserved to be sacrificed, it's the one who betrayed everyone. The one to redeem himself."

The doppelganger smirked.**_ "Of course, it couldn't possibly be a grab for power,"_ **he remarked sarcastically. A strange sound if there was one.

Micchi smirked. "However, there's one thing I do know. I got over the guilt. I addressed that part of myself. My delusions stopped," Micchi noted. The doppelganger glared, air distorting around it again. "I'll ask you once seeing as you aren't them. Who are you?"

Silence, and then laughter, mocking laughter. The very figure twisted and warped, and before them stood a figure that made Micchi's heart sink. It was him, dressed in the black business suit that he had worn while working with Redyue. But with two key differences about him. Firstly, his eyes were a glaring yellow, and secondly, where he stepped, the area seemed distorted for a brief moment. **_"I am part of you given birth when there was a 0 instead of a 1. A version of you given form when you were allowed freedom into the annals of time because of a mere glitch!"_** he rambled. _**"Everything you hate and more is in me. And I will make sure that by the end of this, I am the only one of you. I am glitched, but I am also a Shadow. I am your Shadow. I am the Shadow, the true self!"**_

"My shadow?" Micchi asked.

**_"To every being there is a Shadow. Their darker desires, that they try to hide from themselves,"_** Shadow Mitsuzane confessed._** "Usually Shadows stay in the darkness, but when you were allowed to return, I was allowed to come into the light!"**_

"Shut up!" Kouta shouted suddenly. "You say that you're Micchi's Shadow, but you look more like a walking glitch from a computer to me. Why do you even exist!"

Shadow Mitsuzane glared._** "Because of him. Why does a traitor, a man living to please others but willing to sacrifice them for one in particular, be allowed to live?"** _Micchi swallowed. He couldn't exactly debate that.**_ "I have every right to live as he does. But he had to die for me to do that!"_**

"So what?" Kouta asked. "You talk like there's nothing good about Micchi. You represent all his darkness, his manipulating; you've even said as such. But there's more to Micchi than that," Kouta stated. Micchi looked at Kouta who smiled. "The Micchi I know has that to him, but he's kind. Supportive. He took up the mantle of Armored Rider when I couldn't. When he knew I was giving up too much. When he wanted to help me live my own life. Micchi is a good man at heart. He might not always show it, but he planned to help Mai, he planned to give those he doesn't trust a chance. He's better than you are and has much more of a right to exist than you."

Micchi smiled back as Kouta declared this. Kouta grinned... and then the air behind him distorted. Everything seemed to slow down as a blade flew out through the distortion, and buried itself into Kazuraba Kouta's back. All it allowed was barely a grunt before Kouta collapsed lifelessly onto the ground.

"KOUTA-SAN!" Micchi felt numb as he saw Kouta fall to the floor. He heard someone yell out Kouta's name, then realized it had been himself. Even as he gripped his hands and looked around, he noticed something odd. Takatora and Kaito had both almost immediately transformed but as they charged at the Shadow, they seemed to bounce off of invisible walls. Walls that seemed to absorb even a pair of blasts from the Sonic Arrow. Shadow Mitsuzane chuckled even as a dark aura briefly surrounded him. "Finally, that moron is silenced. How does he know what the real world is like?" Shadow Mitsuzane asked, even as the aura faded and revealed a strange mash up, as if someone had taken Yomotsuheguri Arms and twisted it, warped into a parody of an Overlord._** "And yet you hold on to your morals, your admiration of a naive fool. Give into despair and-."**_

And that was when both sides of Kureshima Mitsuzane, Micchi and Mitsuzane, decided he had heard enough from the Shadow. With a cry of fury, Micchi pulled out the one Lockseed he had hoped could remain unused. The forbidden Lockseed. But at this point he simply didn't care.

**YOMOTSUHEGURI!**

Shadow Mitsuzane, seeing him going for the transformation, quickly pulled out a warped copy of the Budou Ryuhou. As he did, the dark Lockseed armor of Yomotsuheguri flew forward and smashed into him, knocking the Shadow back. Micchi slammed the Lockseed into his belt and then forced the knife down. The armor flew back towards him as he lowered his stance, only bringing it back up once he felt the armor connect on and start to unfold

**LOCK ON!**

**HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI! YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!**

Red mist and a familiar pain issued through Micchi but he didn't flinch. He couldn't flinch. He wouldn't stop until this monster who claimed to be his Shadow was dead. Silently, he brought out his own Budou Ryuhou and the two fired at each other. They ducked and rolled along the ground to avoid the shots due to the fact there was little to no cover to hide from the other in. Soon, Micchi let out a yell as he slammed down the knife on his belt again.

**HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SQUASH!**

As he fired the massive blast of dark energy at his Shadow, he threw his gun to the side, pulling out both of the Kiwi Gekirin and charging forwards. He soon rolled to the side in shock as the blast was deflected off and crashed into one of the barriers. Shadow Mitsuzane charged out of the smoke with corrupted copies of said weapons on his hands. Micchi swung his up to deflect the two blades as they were brought down in unison and rolled backwards.

Even then, he soon found himself under assault again. Even as he managed to match the pace of the attacks move for move from Shadow Mitsuzane, he found himself always being overpowered. Was this his limit? Had he reached it already? But even as he thought this, he spotted Mai watching them and smirked grimly inside the helmet. No, he was trying to strike this creature with brute force and match him in endless plans, but that's only one part of him!

As Micchi stepped back, the Shadow laughed.** _"Running already? You're more pathetic than I-." _**It was cut off again as Micchi let go of one of the Gekirin, letting it fly around to cut into the Shadow as he leaped forwards and spun. As his feet hit the ground a memory flashed through his head, the endless dance practices with Mai, Kouta, and Team Gaim. He might be outmatched when it came to the same weapons, but when he used dance that was one thing his Shadow lacked. Soon, he let go of the other Gekirin and caught the other in his opposite hand.

He made a small leap into the air, swinging the Gekirin down vertically on Shadow Mitsuzane. As he landed, he caught the first Gekirin and spun as he cut into Shadow Mitsuzane over and over again. The monster stumbled back and growled, but Micchi said nothing even as he saw the Shadow throw the copies of his weapons to the ground and pull out Redyue's staff instead.

Micchi prepared to strike, but then winced as the red mist of his life force drained from the suit. In his moment of inaction, the copy swung down at Micchi. Pain blossomed from Micchi's chest as he stumbled back, having to spin away to avoid a second strike. He couldn't use an Overlord weapon himself so easily, and yet that monstrous body allowed Shadow Mitsuzane to fight with unnatural grace. Energy started to gather in the staff axe and Shadow Mitsuzane raised it.

"Mitsuzane!"

"Kureshima!"

"Micchi!"

As the voices cried out, Micchi smiled. As Shadow Mitsuzane swung the axe staff down he slammed the blade of his belt down three times.

**HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SPARKING!**

A blade of sickly green energy scythed its way towards Micchi, only to be cut in half as Micchi brought down the Sonic Arrow on it. A copy of his brother's, and at one point his own, Sonic Arrow. The two cut energy blades impacted into more barriers around them as Micchi brought the arrow up and fired blast after powerful blast at the monster. Shadow Mitsuzane yelled out in pain as he flew back but then stopped.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ he bellowed as another painful distortion echoed in his voice. He vanished from sight, only for Micchi to cry out as a blade slammed into his back and a boot slammed into the cut which forced him to the ground. He groaned as he tried to push himself up, only for more dark mist to issue from the suit as he felt drained. He had never managed to use the Yomotsuheguri Arms for all that long before. Infact, the only time, Kouta had been more concerned in saving Micchi than in the fight.

**_"Pathetic," _**Shadow Mitsuzane commented as his voice started to sound more and more distorted by the minute._** "You cling to his pathetic idealism and for what? The hope that one man can make a miracle happen when another who was better could? Pathetic. I won't even need to kill you, I could just wait a few more minutes and let that Lockseed drain you dry. But you don't even deserve that death, Mitsuzane,"** _The Shadow raised the stolen Overlord weapon. "All you deserve is to die like the pathetic traitor you are."

And then suddenly, Shadow Mitsuzane cried out as vines grabbed him and flung him across the arena, causing him to slam against one of his own barriers. Micchi groaned as he slowly pushed himself up and looked back, only to almost collapse again. "Kouta-san?"

Indeed, there stood Kazuraba Kouta. The bloody stains on his shirt seemed to be the only indication that he had been injured at all, let alone killed. The boy, no, the man glared at the monstrous Shadow. "What gives you the right to pass judgement?" Kouta asked.

_**"I am his Shadow,"**_ Shadow Mitsuzane insisted. **_"I am-"_**

"Stop messing with us!" Kaito shouted from behind the barrier. "I've heard of Shadows before. Shadows don't leave reality distorted where they walk!"

Shadow Mitsuzane recoiled as if he had been slapped. "Even if you were his Shadow, there's no reason for you to kill him anyway," Kouta remarked. "Micchi is one of my friends,and while I might have been blind to how he thought once, I've grown wiser since then. He doesn't hate himself so much that he wants to die. Not now, not when he was just on the verge of saving me and Mai from our fates!"

**_"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"_** the not-Shadow cried out._** "I have to be him. And I have to kill him. I need to be me! He needs to die for being scum! How can you forgive a man like him?"**_

"Easy. He's my friend," Kouta said as he smiled at Micchi and held out his hand. "Got enough left in you to finish him off?" Micchi nodded and at this point was unsurprised when Kouta glared at the oddity and simply said one word. _"Henshin."_

And before him was the glory he had witnessed only once before in person. The full majesty of the Man of the Beginning's personal armor. Of Kiwami Arms at its full strength. The monster yelled out in fury as it flung out his hand and blasted out energy at the two. And yet, in that instant Micchi understood exactly what Kouta had in mind.

**BUDOU RYUHOU!**

The two Riders brought up the purple pistol and blasted away the energy. The blasts that followed struck the fake Mitsuzane and slammed him against the barrier again. The doppelganger glared and growled as monstrous claws lengthened out.

**KIWI GEKIRIN!**

But Kouta and Micchi were a step ahead of him as they charged forward and spun in well practised technique, using the dances of Team Gaim to repeatedly cut into the fake. The fake stumbled back again as his bladed claws shattered.

**SONIC ARROW!**

And the two didn't let up as they finished the cuts with a double swing down of the blades of their Sonic Arrows. At this point, the distorted being groaned as he glowed. _**"No. I won't let this happen. If I die, you all die. I'll still win. Micchi will not repeat!"**_ the distortion bellowed. Kouta simply glared as he reached down again.

"I refuse to let you stop him. Not now, not ever," Kouta insisted.

**AXCALIBUR!**

And soon enough, Kouta swung around a very unfamiliar weapon to Mitsuzane's eyes, a sword with a large grip. What shocked him more was what happened next as Kouta swung the blade. Suddenly, the chaotic energy that had gathered into the fake's body separated and was surrounded by a golden apple of energy. It soon faded away into nothingness._** "No! Damn you-!"**_ the distortion growled.

"Micchi!" Kouta cried out as he slammed the blade down on his belt twice.

"Right, Kouta-san!" Micchi added as he copied Kouta's movements.

**SOIYA! KIWAMI AU LAIT!**

**HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI AU LAIT!**

The two leaped into the air as energy gathered in their feet. They flipped in mid air as everything around them seemed to go deathly silent. All that could be heard was their cries of fury as they slammed their feet into the distorted copy, one gathered with lighter energy, one with darker. The barrier shattered as they slammed him into it and the two leaped off. The copycat flew backwards before he collided with the back wall and exploded out into strange pixels. Each and every pixel found themselves contained within a pomegranate shape of energy, while a golden apple surrounded it as the pixels simply dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"So we're in a time loop?" Micchi asked. He, Kouta, and Kaito stood in a small grove in Helheim Forest. After the battle had happened, Kouta and Micchi had found themselves questioned constantly for quite a while. Roshuo had questioned how Kouta had the power of the Man of the Beginning and thus the Golden Fruit (which had been entertaining at the least to see Redyue and Deemushu's reactions). Takatora had questioned Micchi about the previous timeline (Kaito hadn't helped as he piped up with events that Micchi didn't know about). And everyone, Overlord and human alike, had questioned Micchi about the Yomotsuheguri Arms. Eventually, Sagara had spoken up as the debates went on and explained things rather well. Because Kouta had the Golden Fruit (technically), the fate of his world had been decided.<p>

"Yeah, but to be honest, they rarely go as well as today did," Kouta admitted. "You're getting it faster than I did."

Micchi smiled. "Well, that copy of me really makes a lot more sense with your whole 'tree computer' situation. It was a glitch," he admitted.

Kaito snorted. "You're getting it faster than Kazuraba did. The amount of times I had to explain to him that he couldn't find us a way out by trying to fix the nearby computers." Kaito said.

"One time!" Kouta insisted.

"Or making computers in Helheim."

"Mai thought it would be fun."

"Or hooking up all the computers in the world to Helheim."

Micchi gave Kouta an incredulous look. "Kouta-san, just how many loops have you been through?" he asked.

"Um. Over two thousand by this point at least," Kouta admitted. "But you remember that Wizard guy? Sohma Haruto?"

Micchi hummed. "It's a bit fuzzy. Gemstone armor?"

Kouta nodded. "Not surprising. Sometimes, like this time, we don't have adventures with the other Kamen Riders. Your memories must be fitting in both kinds of worlds," Kouta noted. "But he's popped in on occasions. He Loops too, so if I'm not Awake, look for him."

"And if it isn't him, then one of the other Riders. Or a visitor. Or me or Mai," Kaito snapped. "I've still got to find a way to repay Tsukasa for running me around that one time. He seemed terrified of Mai though."

"Mai's looping too?" Micchi asked.

"Yeah, if she's Awake, it makes things a lot easier. But she's taken to trolling people lately or messing with them," Kouta admitted. "I think she's replaced Tsukasa's friends once or twice. My jaw still feels sore."

"Messing with them?"

"You haven't seen someone troll someone until you see 'Woman of the Beginning Gangam Style'," Kaito sighed. "We've probably got about a week or two until this loop ends now... and you can come out, Sagara. You're not being subtle."

Said avatar chuckled as he appeared before them. _"I must admit, it's a very interesting situation. Time travel! Powers and glitches! And such a unique array of Lockseeds,"_ Sagara noted._ "Including the one you got that weapon from, Kazuraba Kouta."_

Kouta just grinned guiltily as he reached in and pulled out a light, almost crystal-like Lockseed. "I've been looping so much I've gotten almost every Lock. Wizard Infinity just ends up being useful," he noted.

"Almost?" Micchi asked.

"We can't stabilize a copy of Darkness Arms," Kaito explained. "And I'm still yet to get a copy of Kiwami Arms permanently. Something about needing to get the power to stick to me."

_"Of course,"_ Sagara noted._ "Such power is rarely stable. In a situation like this, it'd be hard to let it take root."_

"See, tree puns like that are why I don't usually tell Sagara." Kouta snapped his fingers. "And that reminds me!" He declared as he reached behind him and tossed two locks over to Micchi. As they landed in Micchi's hand, he looked. One was a copy of Yomotsuheguri, while the other...

"Kouta-san, you have to be joking," Micchi said as he held up the Ryugen Lockseed. "How am I even supposed to hold onto these when I repeat?"

"Easy," Kaito pointed out. "Have you ever noticed how easy it is to pull out your belt or the right Lockseed just when you need it?"

Kouta grinned. "Turns out that we have small 'Pockets' to store them in. And these loop with us!"

Micchi blinked. "You know, Kouta-san. Things are always weird around you," Micchi finally managed to say.

Kaito just laughed at that as Kouta developed a look on his face like a wounded puppy. "Things aren't that odd," Kouta started.

"Fresh. Lockseeds."

"One time!" Kouta and Kaito shouted in unison. Micchi just laughed, and felt at ease. Yes, he'd repeat time over and over. But he wouldn't be alone. He'd have Kouta-san. He'd have Mai-san. And even Kaito seemed to be a bit more accepting of him. This was definitely something he could live with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And thus, Micchi is welcome to the loops!<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.1 (KevinConroy)**_

"I'll need your growl-phones and jackets, it's time to retire the Wildforce Power Rangers. Yes, time for myself and the Wild Zords to return to the animarium with Animus." The 'mentor' of the Wildforce Ranger made her final request to her team.

Amongst a sea of sad, but accepting faces, the team started to remove their color coded jackets, and take one last look at their growl phone before handing them over.

"Excuse me, ma'am..." a voice came in on the left of everyone, an empty space as far as they could tell.

Then, from black outlines, a previously invisible body started to reappear. The rangers, even without their Morphers, stood tall and got in a formation around Princess Shayla.

"Whoa! Whoa there, hey Cole, it's me, remember?" The man explained.

"Tommy! It's ok everyone, this is one of the Red Rangers I was telling you about.

"Uh huh. Yeah, the 'secret mission' Cole." Tommy Oliver shook his head.

"Hey!," a surprising powerful voice coming from the smallest of the wild force, white tiger Allysa. "Don't pick on Cole, for someone with a year in civilization he's doing more than remarkably well."

"Easy, tiger lady, I was just teasing. I was following Cole here to make sure everyone here was alright after that last battle." Tommy responded, hands gesturing in surrender. "Anyway... Princess, you might not want to keep the jackets at least. For one; Cole's is already torn and two, you can never tell next time what Zords are going to make the choice in what rangers are chosen. Believe me, I already personally know how finicky a white tiger can get, much less the others."

"Really, how do you know so much, Ranger?"

"Well ma'am, I used to be the Green Dragon, White Tiger (as he flicked the head towards Allysa, and Falcon Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, as well as Red Zeo 5 and the first Red Turbo… Chosen to be Zordon's leader of his Rangers." Tommy stated to the growing amazement of the others. "Trust that I know what I'm talking about. Also, truth be told… they are probably going to need those again in their lifetimes. Having the jackets..well, while we all have to move on, memories are what make people, people. We are the sum of our experiences; it can help to have a good reminder of the past. Something to cherish if you're right and you're never going to see them again."

"Maybe you have a point; maybe too much distance isn't the best plan right now."

"That's all I'm asking for, but believe me, locking them up from ever seeing the Wild Zords again, that can leave scars. I've seen living Zords, talking swords, the whole nine yards, remember just because it's not human doesn't mean it wasn't a trusted companion and partner."

"Thank you, you've given me a lot to think about."

"No charge Princess; like I said I really just followed to make sure everyone made it alright and if you needed any help with the cleanup. I mean you wouldn't believe how much damage we help fixed in Mariner Bay last year," as he leans in to whisper in her ear, "Remember, you don't have to be alone you know, I mean there is a more… natural way to ensure there is a Princess of Animaria."

Princess Shayla eyes widenned in understanding, and cheeks reddened as Tommy flicked his head toward the Silver Wolf Ranger.

"I do believe Wes and Eric are on their way," Taylor's ears seemed to perk up a bit at that. "If you folks can spare the time, who wants to help with cleanup?" Tommy asked to a resounding agreement from all the Rangers surrounding him.

_'That's two down. After getting Dimetria to stop being so cryptic that the Turbo Rangers were fairly on their own, so the next dickish mentor to mess with is…'_ Oh, Hartford._ 'Great. Well, I did choose this as my hobby this loop. Guess I need to go be a role model to IMAC and see if I can get him to step up as a father. When it's off I guess to find a Dimensional Vortex and go give Doctor K a Ninjettie power Hug till she breaks down.'_

* * *

><p>6.2<p>

"So... Maki is alive, a Greeed working with that Mephisto guy, and now there is a Yummy and... What do you call it?" Eiji asked Hibiki.

"Negatone. That's the name of the monsters we fight." The Cure said.

"Right. A big Yummy and an even bigger Negatone are trying to destroy the entire town..." He said, picking the Super Taka, Super Kujaku and Super Condor Medals he found in a prevoius Loop, as the two Cures opened the Healing Chest. "This will be interesting."

"Aren't you a little scared of the huge creatures in front of us?" Kanade asked.

"Trust me, I've seen worse things in my baseline. This will be hard though." He said, putting the three medals in the OOO Driver, as the two girls took her Cure Modules.

"That's why we are here, aren't we?" Hibiki said, smiling.

Eiji returned the smile. "Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>6.3 (KevinConroy)<p>

"I have found a new goddess and purpose." Kaito Kumon states, pulling out his Baron Sengoku Driver.

'Oh, here we go again...' Gaim thought. 'how many lifetimes to I have to spend listening to your speeches about strength?'

"Wait? that's not a fruit..."

_**{Come On! Pegasus Arms! Knight Of Athena !}**_

Pegasus Meteor Punch!

"Well... &^%." Kouta Kazuraba stated, as the 'a-whoopin' began.

* * *

><p>6.4<p>

Eiji wanted to puke, though he was in his armor and couldn't. Still, what he was seeing, was bad.

It started with Bujin Gaim attacking the town he was in. After making sure Kouta and Kaito were Awake and telling them about the Bujin Rider, he ran to trap him.

Then Bujin Gaim took a weird Lockseed.

_**[GUITAR RIFF][RITA ARMS! MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!]**_

And the next thing he knew, Bujin Gaim was using Rita's clothes.

Skimpy Rita clothes.

By that time, though, Gaim and Baron had reached them...

And they started laughing. Loudly.

Though they stopped laughing when the Bujin Rider used his Daidawand to make himself grow.

He just hoped next time, the one using Rita's clothing was Rita... And not Zed (ANY Zed), like that one time...

* * *

><p>6.5<p>

"You know, I was wondering something..." Gentaro told Miyuki. They were in a Fused Loop with all Cures and Riders, so some of them decided to work together.

"What, Gentaro?"

"Just wondering... What would happen if you use my Fourze Driver while you are Happy?"

"Hmm... Good question." Miyuki seemed to ponder that for a minute. "Why don't we try it? You said you have an spare Driver and spare Astroswitches, right?" Gentaro nodded, fully understanding.

In a few days, the news that Cure Happy had become Cure Happy-Ze were in the ears of all Riders and Cures. Within days, Double Peach was destroying Dopants, BlOOOsom was slashing Yummies with her claws, and Heart Wizard was incinerating Jikochus at will. Months passed, and Echo-Decade, Den-O Dream Form, Ixa-Egret and Ki-Bright and Black Kabuto, White Gattack and TheBeeMinous joined too (Though how in the world did the Max Heart girls manage to use them if Tendou wasn't there was a mystery for all heroes.)

And, when Lovely Gaim decided to join the game, the Phantom Empire was defeated within only days of launching the first attack.

"So, what's the veredict?" Gentaro asked.

"I think we'll keep this forms. Right girls?" Miyuki said. In the entire Mysterious Library, nods and sounds of aceptation were heard.

* * *

><p>6.6 (OathToObvlivion)<p>

It was a slow Loop for the people who traveled in the Hikari Studio (and Diend). Everyone was Awake, and they (surprisingly) had nipped the World fusion problem in the bud. But the AR Worlds in this Loop were all ones they had visited before, so they were just plain bored.

"Why are we so bored this Loop? There has to be something we can do," Natsumi wondered.

"Well, we don't usually have everything solved this early in the Loop," Yuusuke pointed out.

"Hey. I've got an idea," Kaitou had a wicked grin on his face as he wheeled in a Karaoke machine. Tsukasa looked at it dubiously.

"Karaoke? Really, Kaitou?" he asked disapprovingly.

"Unless you have a better suggestion, Tsukasa. Or are you finally going to eat the sea cucumber?" Kaitou teasingly asked.

"Hell no," Tsukasa said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Then Karaoke it is," Kaitou shrugged, hooking the machine up. He then picked up the microphone. "I'll go first, so you can see a real master at work," he declared.

"Hmph. Like you're actually good at singing," Tsukasa grumbled. Kaitou gave him a sideways look, then launched into his song.

* * *

><p>"Ta-da!" Kaitou said as he finished the song.<p>

"Wow, Daiki-san! I didn't know you were good at singing!" Natsumi said in wonder.

"Yeah, Kaitou, that was pretty good!" Yuusuke said in shock.

"I considered joining a choral group before I decided to work for Fourteen back in baseline," Kaitou said with a smirk.

"Heh," Tsukasa scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me, Yuusuke. Natsumikan. The only thing that song did is reveal him for the sneak thief he is," he said disdainfully.

"Oh, well if that's the case, why don't you try, Tsukasa?" Kaitou said in an annoyed tone.

"I think I will, thanks. After all, I'm good at everything except taking photos," Tsukasa declared as he got off his chair. He snatched the microphone from Kaitou, adjusted the machine, and started his own song.

* * *

><p>As he winded down, Kaitou got a sour look on his face. Yuusuke and Natsumi both clapped. "What was so great about that?" Kaitou grumbled.<p>

"Well, it was a bit more cheery than yours," Yuusuke decided.

"Yeah. The start of a new journey; traveling with the wind. It just sounds nicer," Natsumi explained.

Tsukasa plopped back down into his seat. "I told you, Kaitou. I'm good at everything except taking photos," he smugly said.

Kaitou was incensed. "Oh yeah, well, you know what, Tsukasa? I-,"

**LOOP CRASH**

**CAUSE: HYPER CLOCK UP**

* * *

><p>6.7<p>

Marvelous opened his third bottle of Sake. His crew, all Awake (Even Navi), were confused.

Finally, Ahim decided to ask. "Um, Marvelous-san? What's wrong?"

Marvelous looked at the princess, his face showing uneasyness. "... Gai and I replaced two people in another Sentai Loop."

"And?" Joe asked.

"... I replaced someone called Hiroyo Hakase."

Doc's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?!"

"Huh? What's wrong, Doc?" Luka asked him.

"I... I know where he was..." Doc said. "And you say... Gai was with you?"

"And... he replaced... that Akagi guy." Marvelous said, picking another bottle of stronger Sake, and drinking all of it.

Doc saw him, released a few DVDs from his Pocket, and sat at his side.

"Doc?" Ahim asked, confused.

"Watch the DVDs."

* * *

><p>1326 episodes later...

"So... That's that." Luka said. Everybody was now drinking from the Sake bottles Marvelous had.

"...Who wants to attack the Space Rangers instead of meeting with Gai this Loop?" Marvelous asked.

"The americans or the space police?" Doc asked.

"I don't care." The red Gokaiger said, picking a doll from his Pocket. "This treasure isn't worth the world. I'll give it to that thief next time I see him."

* * *

><p>6.8<p>

Nobuo ran through the streets of Akibahara, as fast as his legs could.

He was happy. This Loop, the Sentai were anime, so when Hakase told him to become an Akibaranger, he said yes without a doubt.

He loved the Sentai Official heroes as humans, but this was his chance to do that.

"This is gonna be so AWESOME!" Nobuo shouted, as he accelerated. Training with the real Red Racer did wonders with his agiity and velocity.

* * *

><p>In the Secret Base, the two Akiba Blues and the only Akiba Yellow were waiting for their "leader".<p>

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Mitsuki asked Luna. "You know what the old man wants this Loop."

"I've been a super idol for a few Loops by now. I can rest this time." Luna said. "Also, I want to have a super mode too."

"But Nyobuo's super mode if for his love-nya." Moegi said.

"Wha are you talking about?" Hakase asked. She wasn't Awake this loop.

"Nothing, Nya!" the three Akibarngers shouted. Just then, Nobuo arrived at almost terminal speed.

"I'm here! Let's do this, girls!" the red Akibaranger said. The three girls nodded, and took their MMZ - 01.

**_"Grand Delusion!"_**

* * *

><p>"So... This is what he wanted." Kozkoz said, now just Awakening.<p>

"Kozkoz, it was obvious." Mitsuki said.

"Well, I get he's already considered Official by the Sentai, his wish granted, but... Really?"

"Hey, I have needs, you know!" Nobuo said, as Aoi hugged him.

"Oh, Nobuo, you're so strong and handsome..." The gun-girl said.

"Yes! I hoped all my life to hear that! Aoi-tan, You're so cute!" Nobuo shouted, while the looping girls and Hakase were looking at him weirdly.

"I think helping him to destroy the Wall wasn't a good idea." Luna said.

"Nyu think?" Moegi sighed.

"Don't say anything, Yuko. I was Awake that time you made that Doujin about Nobuo and General Tsu."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot-nya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>6.1 - Tommy Oliver, deals with idiot and bad mentors.<em>**

**_6.2 - Eiji has a Super of each one... Don't ask how he got the Super Shocker and Super Imajin._**

**_6.3 - Things got better once Kouta found the New Pegasus Arm Lockseed._**

**_6.4 - ... I blame the Internet. And someone in the SB forums._**

**_6.5 - They then heard news about a "Floral Drive", but the loop ended before knowing if that was real._**

**_6.6 - Attack Ride: Karaoke._**

**_6.7 - That loop would be Punishment for them, but heaven for the Akibarangers._**

**_6.8 - The Doujin was found and burned next time Nobuo looped into Middle Earth._**


End file.
